Diagnostico
by jaelinna
Summary: El examen dio el resultado, y su decisión
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Saint Seiya no me pertenece si ninguno de sus personajes

/…/

El sol daba en toda su cara, estaba cansado, algo lo tenía fatigado, mareado, ya llevaba tiempo así, no se dio cuenta en qué momento el golpe de Camus apareció, dejándolo sin tiempo para la defensa, recibiendo el golpe preciso en el pecho, y de ahí, al piso….fin del entrenamiento

-¿estás bien Shura?-pregunto el santo de la ánfora mientras le daba la mano a su compañero para ayudarlo a levantarse

-si no te preocupes

-no respondiste a mi ataque

-lo siento, me desconcentro

Algo no común en ti-Shura quiso contestar pero extrañamente no podía ver vio a Camus, la imagen se veía borrosa, pestaño unas cuantas veces tratando de enfocarse en su compañero

-¿estás bien Shura?

-sí, solo que me acorde de algo, no te preocupes Camus-contesto tras unos minutos, donde la imagen de Camus recupero su forma y claridad.

Tras esto, los demás combates se llevaron a cabo con la tranquilidad de siempre, solo que el santo de Capricornio lo estaba atormentando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, uno no común, ya que había pasado dos horas desde que el malestar apareció y no se iba.

Pensó que era parte del calor y se retiro a sus aposentos, diciendo que tenía un fuerte malestar, y disculpándose con el patriarca quien lo dejo, ya que era conocido que Shura no se enfermaba con habitualidad.

Al llegar a sus templo, fue directo a su habitación, ahí se recostó en su cama y se tomo unos analgésicos….el sueño pronto llego a su cuerpo, extraño, ya que había dormido bien la noche anterior…pesadez, la sentía desde hace ya una semana, al igual que ese dolor de cabeza, pero decidió no seguir pensando en ella y Morfeo le permitió descansar, pero despertó por un fuerte dolor abdominal…asco…corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llego hasta el baño, vomito el poco y nada desayuno de la mañana, su cuerpo pesaba mucho.

-qué diablos me pasa-no entendía nada, nuevamente la visión se estaba viendo borrosa, se incorporo como mejor pudo y se encamino de nuevo a su habitación, nuevamente se recostó en su cama, pero ahora el mundo le daba vueltas, la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento

-¿Shura?- la voz de Camus hizo que abriera sus ojos, se incorporo como pudo de la cama y se encamino a la sala principal, trato de aparentar estar bien, pero la palidez de su rostro lo delataba

-¿dime Camus?

-¿Cómo sigues?-su amigo se veía mal, ojeroso, muy distinto al Shura de la mañana

-al parecer el desayuno me cayó mal-contesto mientras regresaba a su habitación, Camus lo siguió de cerca, vio como su amigo se recostaba y llevaba una mano a su frente, suspiro-hoy no hare nada creo, quiero descansar

-es lo mejor-contesto mientras se retiraba, pero algo le llamo la atención-oye Shura, ¿Cuándo me dijiste que tenías que ir por tu ropa a la tintorería?

-el lunes 28

-¿y por qué no has ido por él?-la pregunta confundió al español, como lo iba a ir a buscar si solo faltaba una semana para ello

-porque es el lunes 28 Camus-esa era la respuesta, lógica y concreta, incluso pudo notar que en su voz un deje de reproche se presento, cosa que el mismo se extraño, no debería estar molesto por esa simple pregunta.

-así es, eso fue hace 4 días atrás-Shura levanto una ceja, ¿Cómo que hace 4 días si hoy era recién domingo 20…¿o era lunes 28 ya?. El hispano se levanto y vio en el calendario

-Camus ¿Qué día es hoy?

-viernes 2- miro atentamente el calendario en su pared, ¿viernes 2?, ¿Como rayos se le había pasado la semana tan rápido?-algo en ti no está bien Shura

-me volví loco-dijo con una media sonrisa, el pensar que hasta el tiempo jugaba con él le molestaba de sobremanera

-llamare al curandero del santuario, a lo mejor es solo cansancio-tras esto se retiro, dejando al de Capricornio pensativo, al parecer necesitaba vacaciones, su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, y como él no lo descubrió a tiempo, ahora le daba señales claras: vómitos, dolor de cabeza, mareos, y hasta perdida del tiempo.

El anciano llego hasta los aposentos del santo español, lo examino con cuidado, mientras tanto el santo padre como el resto de los santos esperaban en la sala

-¿estará bien el caballero Shura Maestro?-preguntaba preocupado Kiki, que admiraba a Shura, al igual que el resto de los santos del santuario

-no te preocupes Kiki, el anciano nos diré lo que tiene-le contesto Mu, mientras revolvía los cabellos de su aprendiz

-se demora mucho el viejo-Dijo DM, que aunque disimulaba muy bien, estaba preocupado por su amigo

-es lo de siempre, suba los brazos, baje los brazos, tóquese los pies, cierre los ojos, diga 33, es la rutina-le contestaba con humor Milo, pero tanto Camus como Aioros sabían que esto no era una broma, desde que eran pequeños, el anciano nunca se había demorado más de 5 minutos si era Shura el paciente, pero ya llevaban más de media hora y aun no salía.

-la paciencia nos dirá la respuesta-comento Shaka desde la pared, todos lo miraron, el comentario era simple pero certero.

Mientras dentro de la habitación, un anciano miraba a los ojos al joven de cabellos negros

-es lo mejor, hazlo así-comentaba mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la salida

-¿Qué cree usted?

-Qué solo lo puede ver un medico de vocación-y sin más salió a la sala principal, donde todos expectantes esperaban la respuesta

-¿y que tiene Shura?-pregunto Milo al anciano, este se encamino hasta frente a Shion y le sonrió

-deje que el santo salga por hoy al pueblo, que respire aire fresco, solo déjelo Patriarca-y como si esto hubiera terminado, se retiro con la calma que su edad le daba, todos se quedaron con gusto a nada y sin importar los reclamos, varios se adentraron a la recamara de su compañero, donde este permanecía sentado en su cama

-¿Qué diablos tienes Shura?-Le preguntaba Kanon

-¿Cómo que aire fresco?, ¿para eso nos hiciste esperar más de media hora?-Milo se mostraba bastante molesto

-¿y para esto me preocupe?, ¡va!, mejor me voy a mu templo-declaro DM

Algunos otros solo suspiraron por el comportamiento de sus compañeros y por la tranquilidad de saber que lo de su amigo era solo cansancio.

Mientras los santos se despedían de Shura y le decían que descansara, que saliera y tomara aire fresco, este seguía pensando con las manos juntas y un pequeño papel entre ellas.

Espero a que todos se retiraran y le solicito permiso al patriarca para bajar hasta el pueblo, este se lo concedió sin ninguna oposición, ya que el santo en cuestión necesitaba distraerse.

Shura descendió los templo entre "distráete mucha", "descansa" y "ten sexo por mi", cortesía de Milo y Kanon, mientras otros como Camus y su amigo de Sagitario, solo le decían que en caso de cualquier incidente, que no dudara en llamarlos. Llego hasta el pueblo y tomo el camino en dirección a la gran ciudad de Atenas, haya, busco la dirección del papel que le había pasado el anciano, sin mayor problema llego hasta la el lugar, una gran clínica se presentaba frente a él, se adentro y solicito una hora con el médico indicado en el papel, pago la consulta y espero, tras una hora lo llamó el médico, un señor de al menos unos 55 años lo atendería, Shura por inercia le comunico que el anciano del santuario lo había mandado con él, y una sonrisa melancólica.

-entonces esto es importante hijo, ven, te hare los exámenes de rigor-esas palabras asustaron a Shura, que no cambio el semblante aunque sus nervios se estaban destrozando, ¿Por qué el anciano conocía al doctor?, ¿Por qué mandarlo con un neurólogo?, ¿Por qué le dijo que solo un especialista podía ver esto?

Se realizaron los exámenes de rigor, se percato que era ya tarde, y llamo al santuario comunicándoles que se quedaría un día mas en la ciudad, como todos sabían y el patriarca también que lo que más necesitaba el santo era distracción, no se le presento ninguna negativa como respuesta.

El doctor le comunico que buscara un hospedaje hasta el día siguiente, para cuando tuviera el resultado de los exámenes, y así lo hizo, llego hasta un hotel y ahí paso la noche.

Para el día siguiente, se presento a primera hora en la consulta del médico, lo llamaron y el doctor le presento el resultado de los análisis

-bueno joven Shura, el resultado de los exámenes ya los tengo, pero antes quiero saber, ¿tiene familia?, ¿hijos?, ¿alguna novia o novio?

-estoy solo doctor, así que solo deme el resultado por favor-algo no le estaba gustando, a esto había que sumarle ese maldito dolor de cabeza que lo volvía a atormentar

-bueno, le explicare, la resonancia magnética que le aplique ayer arrojo una imagen donde se presenta una serie de células anormales creciendo en la parte inferior de la corteza cerebral, muy cerca del cerebelo pero en su parte interna.

-doctor, explíqueme por favor claramente lo que eso significa

-si…tienes un tumor cerebral de grado 4 Shura, eso es peligroso, es maligno y crece a gran velocidad, y está ubicado en una Zona muy delicada de tu cerebro

-pero ¿Cómo es posible eso?

-padeces de vómitos, dolores fuertes de cabeza, problemas a la visión, esos son los síntomas, y en base a eso te realice los exámenes de ayer y tras analizar tus células halle aquel tumor.

-¿es operable?-las ideas se atrofiaban en su cabeza y las imagines de todos sus amigos se presentaron frente a él, había recibido una segunda oportunidad, pero esto solo le decía que el tiempo contaba en su contra, a sus cortos 23 años la muerte por tercera vez lo visitaba.

-lo es, pero la posibilidad de que no quedes con secuelas es casi nula, es como esto-el médico cerro su puño y se lo mostro al español-mi puño es tu cerebro, mi brazo la espina dorsal y posterior columna vertebral, tu tumor está alojado aquí-la mano del doctor se extendió y llevo su lápiz al centro de la palma de su mano, justo medio a medio de la extremidad-tu tumor está ubicado en un lugar que sea como sea, al operar podría arrojar secuelas pos-operación

-como cuales

-perdida de la vista si se toca la parte superior, o que alguna extremidad de tu cuerpo dejara de funcionar al 100%, como puede ser brazos o piernas y en la situación más crítica, y es si es que el tumor se acerca a la espina dorsal, y crea raíces ahí, la pérdida total del movimiento de tu cuerpo.

Las palabras dejaron helado al santo, no podía ser que se convertiría en un minusválido por culpa de unas estúpidas células cancerígenas, no quería ser una carga para sus compañeros, tampoco quería perder su armadura, pero sabía que no podría desenvolverse como el santo dorado que era teniendo alguna extremidad de su cuerpo en esas condiciones.

-y si no me opero, ¿Qué pasara?

-a la velocidad que crece el tumor, tendrías al menos unos 4 meses con los malestares tal y como van ahora, pero los dos meses siguientes, será la cuenta regresiva de tu vida, y el aumento del dolor.

-puedo con ello-dijo tratando de convencer al doctor y de paso convencerse a sí mismo de que podría con eso-sé que puedo, solo necesito que me recete algo para el dolor y los malestares

-¿no quieres la operación?

-no-contesto tajante, no quería convertirse en la carga de sus compañeros, un discapacitado que perdería su armadura en cualquier momento, había peleado por ella, derramado sangre por ella, y la portaba con el galgo y orgullo que solo un santo dorado podría, y no la perdería por nada del mundo.

-el orgullo de un santo dorado, ¿no es así?- el santo se sorprendió ante las palabras del doctor, que lo miraba con cierta nostalgia en la vista-el anciano que te vio es mi hermano mayor, el trabaja como curandero en el santuario Ateniense, el siempre me cuenta por sus cartas de los valerosos santos que haya viven, personas con una resistencia física incomparable, que poseen un orgullo digno solo de guerreros, que solo Hércules o Perseo pudieron haber tenido, incluso me comento que ustedes podían desafiar a los dioses con la fuerza que tienen, creo que tu eres uno de ellos

-lo soy, el santo dorado de Capricornio, uno de los 12 santos dorados que protegen a la diosa Athena-contesto con la calma y orgullo que solo un santo demuestra

-te recetare los analgésicos, y vendrás a verme una vez al mes para realizar el seguimiento, creo que ustedes tiene un jefe, lo hacen llamar Patriarca

-es nuestro guiador…y padre- era extraño como en estos momentos se percataba de ciertas cosas como que quería a Shion como el papa que nunca tubo

-¿le dirás?

-no, nadie sabrá, diré que vendré a ayudar en el hospital, nadie sabrá de esto

-¿y tus compañeros?

-ellos menos, no necesitan saberlo

-ya veo, no los quieres preocupar, respeto tu decisión, pero debes de estar consciente que de ahora en adelante nada será lo mismo, los medicamentos cada vez serán más fuetes, los dolores también crecerán, solo el tiempo será el único que no se aumentara

-lo sé…y no se preocupe, yo enfrentare esto….


	2. Chapter 2

Salió de la clínica con su pesar caminar, vio como los niños jugaban en una plaza cercana, como las madres paseaban con sus grandes vientres, próximas a traer al mundo a indefensos seres, como los ancianos les tiraban migas de pan a las palomas, y como los perros jugaban entre ellos…todo el mundo giraba a su alrededor como si no importara el hoy, total, mañana seria otro día…pero no para Shura.

FLASH BACK

-Piénsalo bien Shura, todo de ahora en adelante sea distinto, y lo único que te puede hacer no caer en esa vida de sufrimiento que se te avecina es la operación-trataba de convencer el médico, pero el santo ya se había parado del asiento y con bolso en la espalda.

-Ya le dije doctor, usted solo recéteme los medicamentos…el resto es decisión mía.

FIN FLASH BACK

Todo el camino de regreso al Santuario, ya eran algo más de las 11:30 de la mañana, ha ese paso llegaría como a las 2 de la tarde al santo recinto.

Tomo el camino largo, paso a una farmacia y compro lo recetado por el médico, sin decir más que gracias, salió del local con la mirada del farmacéutico en su nuca…"tiene un tumor", eso debía estar personado aquel especialista tras la salida del santo.

El autobús lo dejo en el pueblo, bajo y se acomodo su mochila, y siguió el camino de regreso a donde vivía todo su mundo, todo por lo cual el lucharía día tras día, el lugar que lo vio crecer, reír, llorar, odiar, arrepentirse de todo y sonreír por otras cosas.

A pocos pasos de entrar definitivamente al recinto, un fuerte marea llego a su cuerpo, provocando que casi callera si no fuera por la rápida acción de una segunda persona que al igual que él, llegaban recién a esas tierras tras una misión en su caso

-¿Estás bien Caballero Shura?-en los primeros segundo el español no reacciono, pestañaba con pesadez tratando de enfocar bien su mirada en el piso que casi lo acoge…casi…cuando recapacito, se levanto rápidamente para percatarse que la persona que evito esa caída era la amazonas de plata Shaina de Ophiuchus.

-Sí, me tropecé, eso es todo- contesto el santo mientras se soltaba de la amazonas y retomaba su mochila, al hacerlo, algo dentro sonó, como si se metiera un puñado de piedras pequeñas dentro de una cajita, ósea, los remedios para sus malestares. Shaina se percato del sonido y de supuesto "tropiezo" del santo y se percato que algo le estaba ocultando, pero el rostro de Shura, siempre serio, demostraba estar seguro de sus palabras y que estaba todo normal

-Está bien-y sin más se encamino en dirección a los doce templos, llevaba también una mochila.

-¿Vas donde el patriarca?

-Sí, vengo a darle mi reporte de mi misión, también deberías ir santo de capricornio-y terminada la conversación, la amazonas de plata subió las escalas en dirección a la recama del patriarca, mientras Shura se armaba de valor para llegar hasta el salón del santo padre sin caer emocionalmente ante sus amigos, a no sucumbir ante las lagrimas de ver como sus amigos y compañeros planeaban toda una vida de aventuras mientras el solo contaba con meses.

Shaina subió lentamente, pidiendo el permiso correspondiente en cada, mientras no se sacaba de la cabeza ese sonido, sospechoso al igual que la actitud de Shura, pero prefirió ver después que pasaba con eso, ahora tenía que llegar donde el patriarca.

Shura subió lentamente, en Aries, el pequeño Kiki salió a su encuentro, preguntándole si se encontraba ya bien de salud y lo feliz que lo hacía saber que lo tenían de regreso ahí. El de Capricornio tubo que luchas contra las lágrimas cuando ya casi saliendo de Aries, el pequeño lemuriano le grito que Capricornio recuperaba a un gran santo.

En Tauro no mejoro mucho, Aldebarán lo abrazo con las fuerzas, invitándolo a tomarse algunas copas en algún momento, Shura no tuvo más que decir que si, y no porque, si ya no le quedaran alternativas, además no sabría cuando sería la siguiente vez que pudiera compartir de igual a igual con el brasileño.

Geminis fue un encuentro peculiar, mientras Kanon se abalanzaba diciéndole que la única solución para el estrés era una salida nocturna, Saga solo le sonrió de costado y le deseo una pronta mejoría…_pronta mejoría…_

En Cáncer no encontró a nadie, pero se quedo unos segundos más de lo normal, observando esos rostros que reflejaban dolor, ¿el pasaría por la misma agonía?, ¿su muerte seria igual de lamentable que la de ellos?, no quiso seguir pensando en ese final, así que emprendió su marcha nuevamente hacia su templo.

En Leo, Aioria estaba por salir a ver a Marín, así que solo saludo al español y le prometió que cuando regresara, harían algunos ejercicios…

Virgo estaba en la misma armonía que siempre, Shura pensó si la muerte se sentiría igual. El dueño del templo lo saludo y le comento que cualquier cosa que necesitaba, no duraba en preguntárselo…

Libra estaba desolado…

Escorpión tenía doble residente: Milo y su Amigo Camus que se encontraban conversando sobre los santos de ronce. En cuanto Shura los vio, el escorpión se avanzo y de un fuerte abrazo lo levanto del piso, exigiéndole que le contara como lo había pasado en esos dos días, mientras Camus solo lo miraba detalladamente, después de contar algunas mentiras, que gracias a Athena ninguno de los dos sospecho, siguió su camino hacia lo siguientes templos.

En Sagitario Aioros solo le sonrió y le comento que sea lo que sea que necesitara, estaría cerca de su mejor amigo…

Al final llego hasta su templo y se adentro con su pesadez típica de estos días hasta su habitación, allí dejo su bolso y se encamino en dirección al templo del patriarca, pero al pasar por la sala de combates, no pudo dejar de mirar la gran estatua de la diosa Athena que se encontraba en su templo.

La figura se veía como siempre, pero hoy, para Shura, nostálgicamente le recordaba sus mejores años como el santo de Capricornio, el cómo se convirtió en el santo más leal a la diosa de la sabiduría, como en ningún momento se detuvo ante nada ni nadie, y como ahora, la vida le daba la espalda en lo más triste que podía haber.

Lentamente se acero hasta la estatua y poso una de sus manos en el cristal que protegía la imagen, sonrió con melancolía al pensar que en poco tiempo mas ya nadie podría venerar esa imagen como él lo hacía.

Se maldijo a si mismo por todo lo que le estaba pasando, por ser tan débil, por portar al enemigo en su propio cuerpo sin ni siquiera poder pelear de las mismas maneras que anteriores ocasiones, de cómo permitió bajar la guardia y dejar que la muerte se acomodara en su cuerpo.

Apoyo su frente en el cristal y suspiro pesadamente…

-Permite vivir un poco más de tiempo, permíteme seguir siendo el santo dorado que soy, déjame por favor vivir al máximo mi tiempo, y te juro que a cambio…-pero, ¿Qué le podrías dar?, su vida estaba ya estaba en la cuenta regresiva de la muerte, ya nada se podría interponer entre él y el tártaro, así que con eso, no le quedaba mucho que dar a cambio de una vida un poco más larga-…solo déjame vivir al máximo estos seis meses, y a cambio, te daré mi alma, mi honor, todo lo que tengo por cada minutos que me des de vida, mi amada diosa….

/…/

-…y con eso me bajo gran patriarca al decir que la zona del norte de Italia se encuentra sin amenaza alguna-informaba la amazonas de Plata inclinada, al santo padre que la escuchaba atentamente

-Buen trabajo amazona de Ophiuchus, ve y descansa, te lo mereces

-Muchas gracias su santidad-se levanto del piso y tomo su bolso en dirección a la salida, se fijo que a pesar del tiempo que ella llevaba ahí, el santo de Capricornio no se había presentado ante en mayor de los santos como es normal cada vez que se sale den recinto-Patriarca, ¿Shura de Capricornio salió?

-Así es, esta es Atenas, pero ya pronto volverá

-Volví seño, lo vi llegar hoy-contesto la amazonas, mientras Shion la miraba incrédulo

-¿Así?, es extraño, ¿Por qué no ha venido con migo a reportarse como los demás?

-No lo sé señor, pero si gusta, de camino le puedo pasar a decir que venga, ¿gusta Señor?-La chica intuía que el santo de Capricornio estaba muy extraño, y que probablemente el santo padre se pudiera percatarse de ello y hacer algo

-Si no te molesta, hazlo por favor

-No hay problema, con su permiso señor-se encamino a Capricornio, decidida en que sus sospechas serian aclararas antes del atardecer.

Capricornio estaba demasiado silenciosos para su gusto, busco el cosmos de su dueño y lo hayo en la sala principal, se dirigió cautelosamente hasta allá, y encontró al español apoyando su frente en el cristal de su estatua de la diosa de la sabiduría, se veía concentrado, pero algo en el interior de la amazonas le decía que no lo molestara, que le permitiera unos minutos mas así de reflexión, pero su sentido de amenaza fue más fuerte

-Shura de Capricornio-llamo secamente, sacando de su concentración al mencionado, que tras separarse de la imagen, la miro directamente, sin temer a la presión que ejercía la chica-el patriarca quiere que vayas a reportarte a sus aposentos

-Está bien- suspiro, miro por última vez la imagen de la deidad y se encamino en dirección hacia algunos templos más arriba, bajo la cautelosa mirada de la amazona.

Shura sabía que sus pasos eran seguidos por la mirada de la que quedaba atrás, pero no le importo, de ahora en adelante su futuro era todo lo que valía, lo que se le presentara en el camino al frente, su pasado, e camino que ya recorrió, no valía.

Paso por Acuario donde sabia que nadie se interprendía en su paso, pero aun así, el frio de ese templo lo hizo detenerse unos momentos…_la muerte es más fría que tu casa Camus_… sonrió.

Piscis estaba igual de desolado, pero al subir las escaleras entre el ultimo templo y la sala del patriarca, se fijo que desde ahí se podía ver el gran jardín de rosas que cultivaba Afrodita y que este se encontraba cuidando, mientras Mascara de Muerte, dormía apoyado en una roca, sin preocuparse de nada.

El aire olía a rosas, rozas… ¿_mi tumba tendrá rozas?¿o solamente la tierra, los gusanos y las rocas me adornaran mi lecho?_, no pudo evitar preguntarse por su sepulcro, o el preguntarse si sus amigos llorarían su partida… movió su cabeza para tratar de olvidar esos pensamientos y seguir su camino.

Ya en la habitación del patriarca, se adentro con mucha calma, pero el patriarca no lo miraba, sino que ponía atención a algo en su escritorio, algo que hacía que sacara una sonrisa al rostro del santo padre, que sin su casco, admiraba con alegría aquella imagen.

Se percato de que Shura había llegado cuando este se presento

-Ha, Shura, perdona, ven, ve esto-lo llamo para ponerlo al lado suyo, y Shura obedeció. En el escritorio había un antiguo telar, con una imagen pintada en oleo-ellos eran mis compañeros de orden…mis amigos-le contaba mientras le decía el nombre de cada santo, de cómo vivieron cada uno según sus propias convicciones, de cómo los recordaba con mucha nostalgia, pero alegría de saber que alcanzo a compartir con ellos- y mira el era El Cid de Capricornio, tu antecesor, el perdió una mano en el combate, pero eso nunca fue motivo alguno para que se detuviera, siempre combatió hasta las últimas consecuencias…

Shura contemplo el rostro de el antiguo dueño de la decima armadura dorada, tenía que admitir que se parecían un poco, pero se concentro en las últimas palabras del patriarca "_El Cid de Capricornio, tu antecesor, el perdió una mano en el combate, pero eso nunca fue motivo alguno para que se detuviera, siempre combatió hasta las últimas consecuencias"… ¿_Acaso esa era una señal de que no importaba nada, solo el cumplir con tu deber?, si El Cid cumplió con su deber a pesar de tener una extremidad perdida, ¿Por qué el no podría?, muchas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza, pero se concentro en escuchar detalladamente al santo padre

-Eran increíbles-le comentaba Shion con nostalgia-ho, perdona Shura, yo aburriéndote aquí, y tu perdiendo tu tiempo..

-No patriarca-contesto rápidamente el santo, para tomar uno de los pergaminos que estaba sobre el escritorio-cuénteme de ellos por favor

-Pero, no quiero aburrirte…

-No lo hará, quiero que me hable de todos ellos patriarca- Shion lo miro extrañado, pero no hayo mentira o burla en la mirada de Shura, así que se acodo en su escritorio y le comenzó a comentar sobre sus compañeros.

El de Capricornio lo escuchaba atentamente, y el motivo era el tiempo, no sabía cuando volvería a escuchar al santo padre, así que se convenció a si mismo, que desde hoy en adelante, pasaría el máximo de tiempo con sus compañeros, total, si la muerte le dio seis meses, no los dejaría pasar como si nada.

/…/

Miro todo el templo, algo le llamaba la atención de la conducta del dueño, extraña, muy cayada y seria para lo normal. Subió hasta el segundo piso del templo de la cabra, he inspecciono toda la planta superior, llego hasta la habitación del dueño, y vio lo normal, un orden muy estable, un baño sin ninguna extrañeza, mas la mochila sobre la cama le llamo la atención, sabía que si la tocaba, de alguna manera Shura se percataría de que ella estuvo en sus aposentos.

Miro todo a su alrededor, nada sobresalía de lo habitual, pero aun así, era como si la muerte estuviera durmiendo en la misma casa, no era hades, ya que si eso era así, sus compañeros se hubieran dado cuenta en cuanto llego, así por lógica, la amenaza no provenía del dios del infierno, pero aun así, la muerte rondaba entre esas paredes, soplaba en su cuello, le decía que era dueña del decimo templo, mas dueño que el mismo Shura, era la muerte la que mandaba en Capricornio y sobre el español.

No pudo con la sensación, la embargo una profunda pena, no quería volver a ver a la muerte en esas tierras. Bajo al primer piso, inspecciono el templo y emprendió su descenso a tierras amazónicas, no sin antes mirar por última vez la imagen de la diosa Athena.

-Que la muerte no reine este templo Athena-se lo pidió casi como suplica, mientras estiraba su mano, como si tocara la misma zona donde antes la frente del español estaba posada, tratando de comprender, porque Capricornio, ya no era la misma, al igual que el de cabellos negros. Después de unos segundos, bajo su mano y se retiro hasta su casa, muy retirada del decimo templo, pero con la mente puesta aun en el.

.

.

.

.

.

….

Aclaraciones varias:

1º cualquier consecuencia por este Fic, (ya sea visitas al Psicólogo, tratar de matarme, o simplemente golpearme y exigir el porqué de esto), lo recibiré sin preguntar el porqué ni protestar. U_U

2º espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, (aunque no tiene nada interésate, pero igual).

3º (y final), muchas gracias por leer esta locura mía, y cualquier cosa, en la nubecita de acá abajo

¡DANK!


	3. A Volte il Cuore

Los rayos de sol golpeaban fuerte esa mañana, pero el mundo le daba demasiadas vueltas como para analizar la belleza de aquel amanecer.

Llevaba así ya casi un mes, entre entrenamientos y medicamentos, dolores y mareos, nauseas y sangra miento de nariz. Su vida se volvía un verdadero caos, aun no tenía idea de cómo lo iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, el no levantar sospecha ya era toda una osadía, el disimular el peso de la muerte seria una travesía.

Estaba seguro que al menos todos sus actos hasta el momento no levantaban sospecha alguna, culpó la falta a la falta de ánimo el no asistir a las salidas a beber algo, no podía decir que por estar tomando fuertes medicamentos no podía beber.

Culpo a la guardia nocturna por las ojeras en su rostro, nunca revelaría que en ocasiones los mareos eran tantos que ni siquiera podía permanecer en pie ni mucho menos dormir.

Quiso seguir su vida de la forma normal posible, pero siempre que desayunaba un pensamiento se venía a su cabeza… _¿será mi último desayuno?_...eso lo ponía triste, no le gustaba pensar en la muerte, ni cuando seria su momento, total, para un santo dorado, el momento de la muerte estaría ligado a un bueno combate defendiendo a su diosa, no por un simple tumor que ni siquiera había podido pelear de igual a igual.

_Lamentable_, así definía su situación… _Patético_, era como se veía en el espejo en las mañanas…_Cobarde_, por morir de la forma más lerda en morir que él conocía… _Denigrante…_ sí es como moriría, de la forma más denigrante que un santo ateniense podía padecer…

-¿Shura?, ¿Se puede?- la voz ya le era conocida, rápidamente se tomo su medicamento y mojo su rostro con agua fría… _miente Shura, miente_…

-Si pasa Aioros, ya bajo-tomo aire y rápidamente se vistio y bajo a la planta baja del decimo templo, vio como su amigo miraba todo el templo como si se tratara de la primera vez que estaba ahí-¿Qué deseas Aioros?

-Nada, solo venia a ver como habías amanecido

-¿y a que mas?

-Ver si me quieres acompañara a entrenar-sonreía, con la normalidad característica del de Sagitario, como si no importara el mañana…al contrario del español que ya no podía relucir una sonrisa como esa

-No lo sé Aioros, hoy no tengo ánimos

-¿Hoy tampoco?, ¿Qué sucede Shura?

-Nada, cansado solamente –mentiras, una tras otra, todas ya parte de su vida, no le quedaba otra más que seguir con la farsa.

-Ya llevas bastante tiempo así, algo me ocultas Shura-el de Sagitario sabía que su amigo algo le ocultaba, no era normal que el español faltara a los entrenamientos, ni menos que no estuviera animado a entrenar o a simplemente salir.

-No es verdad

-No te creo-un paso en falso y la serenidad del capricornio desaparecería, de eso estaba consiente Aioros, pero no le importaba, le preocupaba su amigo y mucho.

-Problema tuyo-no podía seguir viendo a su amigo sin contarle la verdad, prefirió dar por terminada la conversación, se encamino a la salida, dispuesto a dejar todo ese interrogatorio atrás, pero el brazo de su amigo lo detuvo

-¿Qué está sucediendo Shura?

-Nada

-Júrame por Athena que no pasa nada- y ¿Cómo lo haría?, ¿Cómo juraría en nombre de la que ha sido y será el motivo de ser un caballero?, no sabía que decir, pero el tiempo era algo importante para él como para perderlo en una discusión, y si algún día, el factor tiempo lo perdiera, ya daba lo mismo su honor de santo. Miro directamente a su amigo, y después a la figura de la deidad que se mostraba solemne en la sala del decimo templo

-Te juro por Athena Aioros, que no sucede nada-_Maldito…_así se llamaba así mismo, resignado a su futuro, aceptando la muerte, jurando en nombre de su amada diosa que no pasaba nada, cuando en realidad, solo deseaba gritar o llorar, algo que no podía hacer, no por su ego, no por su puesto como caballero, sino porque no podía, no podía liberar esas lagrimas de frustración.

-Si no fuera porque te acabo de escuchar jurando en nombre de la diosa Athena que no tienes nada, no te creerías-era sincero, sabía que su amigo algo ocultaba, pero el que lo hubiera escuchado jurar en nombre de la deidad, significaba que para el guardián dorado de capricornio, las cosas estaban bien…

-Es la verdad Aioros

-Saga dice que a lo mejor sigues distraído

-¿Saga?, discúlpame Aioros, pero tengo cosas mejores que escuchar las conjeturas de ustedes-el español retomo su camino a la salida cuando el griego volvió a hablar

-Se que algo me ocultas-las palabras de Aioros detuvieron el andar de Shura

-No es verdad

-¿Acaso no confías en nosotros, tus compañeros?-_Confiar…_

-Tengo que ir donde el patriarca, nos vemos más tarde Aioros…-si su compañero siguió hablando o no lo supo, prefiero ignorar al mundo, así como la vida lo había hecho con él.

Mientras subía las escalas, sentía la presión de la mirada de alguien… ¿_Aioros?, no eres tu…pero entonces… ¿quién?..._

La sala del patriarca estaba vacía, su santidad no se encontraba en sus aposentos, según los guardias, este tuvo que ir hasta tierras nórdicas a petición de Athena.

Shura solo suspiro, por lo menos no tenía problemas en la salida, el santo padre estaba al tanto de que mensualmente tendría que ir a la ciudad a visitar el hospital para las tareas de ayuda…_mentiroso…_

Descendió las escalas, caminaría por algunos momentos antes de ir a la capital, y nuevamente sintió esa presencia a sus espaldas, una sombra, una sutil presencia. No era uno de sus compañeros de armas pues conocía el cosmos de sus 12 hermanos de armas, pero entonces ¿quién era?

/…/

Llevaba más de 2 semanas en lo mismo, levantarse temprano, desayunar y desaparecer, sus compañeras decían que se había vuelto egocéntrica, que no quería estar con sus compañeras, pero para ella, la pelirroja que era su mejor amiga, (aunque la chica no lo admitiera), sabía que algo tenia.

Espero unos minutos y la siguió, pero la otra joven sabia que sus pasos estaban siento mirados de cerca y espero a su sombra en un árbol.

-¿Por qué me sigues Marín?

-Tú sabes la respuesta – no la dejaría ir sin una respuesta convincente. La actitud de su compañera era muy extraña desde hace algún tiempo para acá, y quería respuestas…

-Si te pregunto es porque no lo sé-se cruzo de brazos y se puso frente a su compañera.

-¿Qué es lo que estas asiendo Shaina?

-Lo que haga o no haga no es asunto Tuyo ni de nadie

-Es cierto, lo que harás ni nos interesa ni a mí ni a las demás amazonas, pero se vuelve asunto de todas cuando dejas tus responsabilidades de lado.

-Para tu información, estoy cumpliendo con mis responsabilidades, esa es la razón de mi conducta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la Águila sabía que su amiga no diría esas palabras si no tuviera los motivos para pronunciarlas.

-Aun no tengo nada como para probar mis sospechas, pero si las encuentro, podremos atacar al enemigo antes de que haga el primer paso.

-¿Hades?, ¿Poseidón?

-No, no he sentido ningún cosmos divino ni mucho menos maligno

-¿Entonces?-una neblina de dudas estaba posándose sobre Marín, quien no entendía la actitud de la Cobra.

-Solo te puedo decir, que tengo mis sospechas.

-¿De quién sospechas?

-Prefiero ver si correctas o no, si los son, nosotras mismas acabaremos con él, y su amenaza

-¿El?, ¿Lo conoces?

-Solo escucha Marín, si él es la nueva amenaza para el santuario, la acabaremos de raíz, acabaremos con su máscara de cinismo y rectitud que todos conocen.

-¿Y si no lo es?, no puedes juzgar a una persona solo por sus actitudes y acciones, tienes que conocerlo en verdad, para dar una versión propia de él.

-Solo lo comprobare cuando vea que no es una amenaza

-Cuidado Shaina, probablemente estás viendo maldad donde solo hay problemas.

-Nos vemos Marín-dicho esto la conversación se dio por terminada para la cobra, quien apresuro su paso a su nuevo destino: Capricornio.

/…/

Bajo las escalas tratando de no encontrarse con los dueños de los templos, no tenia ánimos de seguir mintiendo, de seguir diciendo "Buenos días", cuando para él los días ya no tenían nada de buenos, ya nada…

Evito solemnemente las invitaciones de Milo y Kanon a salir de parrandas, las de Aldebarán y Aioria de comer algo, Las de Shaka y Saga de conversar…evito todo…

Cuando por fin salió del santuario, suspiro ya casi resignado a su vida.

Camino en dirección a la aldea, siempre a sabiendas que sus pasos eran seguidos cautelosamente por un ser.

Tomo el autobús fijándose que nadie subió tras él.

Al llegar a Athena, descendió del vehículo y se encamino al hospital. En ocasiones se paraba frente a alguna tienda a ver las vitrinas, o más bien el reflejo de los vidrios, buscando a el que lo seguía, pero no veía a nadie sospechoso.

Al llegar al hospital, pregunto por el doctor en recepción y le indicaron el piso y sala de atención del especialista.

Tomo las escaleras ya que era en el tercer piso, pero algo paso, cuando iba en el descanso del segundo piso, descubrió que se sentía mareado y desorientado. Se sentó unos momentos en la escalera y comenzó a respirar. Tomo su mochila y busco en ella los medicamentos, mientras lo hacía, saco los papeles del médico, hayo los medicamentos al fondo de su bolso, tomo el frasco, pero este refaló de sus manos.

Bajo algunos escalones y lo recogió, después ascendió hasta su bolso, esa simple acción lo hizo perder la noción de en que piso se encontraba, mareado, desorientado…y molesto.

/…/

Tenía que admitirlo, ese santo era más astuto de lo que pensaba, incluso pudo darse cuenta que el santo de capricornio ya se había percatado de su presencia, y eso complicaba mucho más las cosas, pero no podía dejar que esto fuera una escusa en su misión, descubriría los secretos que el santo dorado mantenía y así evitar problemas para el santuario, no dejaría que la muerte y el peligro tocaran las arenas del recinto griego.

Vio cuando el santo tomo el autobús, y rápidamente pensó que lo perdería, y no podía hacer eso, pero las soluciones eran pocas, si tomaba el autobús, Shura la descubriría, si no lo tomaba, perdería de vista al español.

Miro hacia todos lados, y vio un local en el pueblo donde vendían pañuelos y gorros, fue y compro un gorro… tenía que actuar ahora y ya, leyó a donde iba el autobús y tomo el anterior a ese, ya en el vehículo, siempre siguiendo el cosmos del español, saco su máscara, con la cinta que siempre traía atada a la cintura, tomo su cabello para dejarlo en una cola y se coloco el gorro.

Sintió cuando el cosmos de Shura descendió en Atenas y bajo de su vehículo, desde mas menos unos 100 metros mantenía al santo en la mira, atento a cada movimiento, como miraba en busca de algo, como saco de su mochila una carpeta con papeles y como esta traía un emblema estampado: Hospital de Atenas….

Siguió al español hasta el recinto de salud, como este entro al hospital, prefirió seguirlo desde la parte trasera, así fue como encontró el acceso de las ambulancias.

Paso muy escondida entre las camillas y las ambulancias, hasta que encontró la puerta de acceso a los pasillos, mientras buscaba el cosmos de Shura, que de apoco se debilitaba, una enfermera pasó cerca de ella, sin verla, y se metió a una sala: personal autorizado…una idea…y esa estaba dentro de esa sala.

/…/

No sabía qué hacer, el mundo daba muchas vueltas a su alrededor y todas muy rápidas, tanto que el estomago estaba revuelto y el piso inestable, necesitaba hallar rápido al doctor, pero entre sus mareos y confusión, no hallaba a quien preguntar.

Deambulo entre pasillos, con la mochila a la espalda y los papeles en su mano, necesitaba llegar donde el doctor, pero tampoco encontraba a nadie, extraño para ser un hospital, además no veía ventanas, nada, solo muros y focos en la parte superior.

En un momento se apoyo contra uno de los muros, si el piso ya no era un lugar fijo, las paredes si lo serian, pero para su sorpresa, ni ellas, hechas de duros ladrillos y resistente cemento podían con él, pero como si de un ángel se tratara, una enfermera paso por el pasillo de enfrente, con su delantal blanco, de falda de igual color hasta la rodilla, Zapatos blancos, y su cabello verde tomado por una cinta.

El español se reincorporo como pudo y siguió a la enfermera, que al parecer también buscaba algo

-¿Señorita?-la llamo tratando de aparentar seriedad y tranquilidad, cuando en verdad le molestaba de sobremanera el estar así, pero la enfermera no contesto-¿Señorita?-volvió a llamarla, y esta al saber que ambos llamados eran para ella detuvo su marcha, pero no volteo

-Si…dígame señor-contesto aun sin mirar al hombre que lo llamaba, pero a sabiendas que esa persona se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-Necesito ubicar al doct…-pero no pudo terminar, otro fuerte dolor de cabezas apareció, tanto que sus manos se aferraban a su cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor, pero no se podía…

En un momento su cuerpo peso tanto que cayó, pero este fue interceptado por el agarre de la enfermera. No recordó mas, solo la voz de la señorita de blanco…su voz y su perfume silvestre…_Pirineos_

-¡REACCIONA!, ¡VAMOS DESPIERTA!-las suplicas de la mujer se hicieron escuchar en toda todo el sector correspondiente al subterráneo, lugar donde se encontraban… Miro a sus alrededores en busca de ayuda, pero nadie aparecía, comenzaba a desesperarse, volvió a mirar al hombre en sus brazos y se fijo que le sangraba la nariz, rápidamente desarmo el moño y con la cinta trato de detener el sagrado de la nariz, en ese fugas movimiento, su mirada paso por sobre los papeles que ahora yacían en el piso y se detuvo en las palabras diagnostico y el resultado de este…

-Por dios…

/…/

Perezosamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, de nuevo veía focos de luz, sintió como su cuerpo, antes inestable, ahora se encontraba recto en una camilla, mientras alguien escribía algo.

Trato de incorporarse, pero se percato que una sonda estaba conectada a su brazo izquierdo. Ladeo el rostro y vio al doctor sentado en su escritorio escribiendo lo que reconoció como su historial médico.

-Buenos días doctor

-Buenas tardes Shura-contesto mirándolo y sonriéndolo como si nada

-¿Tardes?, ¿Qué hora es ya?

-Son las 14:30, pasaste gran tarde de la mañana inconsciente

-Vaya

-¿Cuentas tomaste?-pregunto mientras se ponía de pie, se acercaba a la sonda y regularizaba las gotas que después caían e iban a las venas del joven

-¿Perdón?

-Ya sabes…

-No lo sé…al menos unos 4 o 5, el dolor era demasiado-se recostó de nuevo y suspiro…mientras escuchaba una melodía a lo lejos-¿Quién es?

-Andrea Bocelli…

-Canta bien

-Si…y es ciego desde los doce años, pero eso no le importo, es cantante, compositor, productor y sabe tocar varios instrumentos…Shura…

-Ya sabe mi respuesta doctor-interrumpió al doctor-apropósito doctor, dele las gracias de mi parte a la enfermera

-¿Qué enfermera?-el doctor dejo de hacer lo que hacía y miraba asustado a Shura-¿De quién hablas?

-De la enfermera que me ayudo

-Cuando te encontraron estabas solo

-Pero si una mujer de cabellos verdes atados a una cola me ayudo

-Un paramédico escucho unos gritos, pensó que venían de urgencias, y cuando paso por el subterráneo, estabas apoyado en un muro inconsciente…no había nadie más ahí y dudo que una verdadera enfermera deje botado a un paciente en medio de un pasillo-las palabras dejaron callado a Shura, que a pesar su mal estado de salud, no olvidaba la voz de la enfermera y su perfume silvestre…

Tras unos minutos, Shura se podía volver a poner de pie, ya sin los mareos ni las sondas

-Recuerda Shura, tomate los medicamentos solo en los momentos necesarios, y no excedas la dosis, lo de hoy fue una descompensación por ello.

-Está bien

-Vuelve el próximo mes, tendré los análisis de tu sangre y podre realizarte más exámenes de seguimiento-pero Shura no escuchaba, seguía pensando en la enfermera…

Retomo el camino de regreso al santuario, olvidándose del mundo, olvidándose del, y pensando que quizás esa enfermera fue una ayuda divina, o una alma caritativa que no quería verlo mal, pero no recordaba su rostro, solo su espalda y su voz…y su perfume…

Ya en el santuario, se presento ante el santo padre, inventando un informe sobre su ayuda en el hospital, informe que nunca existió y que nunca existirá según el español.

Cuando se adentro a Capricornio, volvió a sentir esa presencia que lo había seguido en la mañana, la había olvidado por completo por lo vivido, pero le preocupaba mas el hecho de que esta presencia ahora estuviera en su propia casa.

La sala de combates del decimo templo se mantenía silenciosa, demasiado para lo normal, cada paso que daba Shura para adentrarse en ella, era una alerta constante ante aquel ente que estaba ahí. Al estar frente a la estatua de su diosa, suspiro y volteo a mirara a sus alrededores, retaría a quien fuera…

-Seas quien seas, muéstrate cobarde-pero no hubo respuesta, solo silencio…-llevas todo el día siguiéndome, muestra tu rostro-pero nada y eso estaba llevando al Español al borde de su paciencia…y una de sus sienes comenzaba a punzar fuertemente.

Dejo su mochila a un lado y se preparo para el ataque, pero para su sorpresa, dentro de las sombras, distinguió la figura de su adversario, aquella persona que lo siguió…

-¿Qué sucede Santo?, ¿Te sorprendió verme?

-Shaina…

-Porque no les cuentas-las palabras dejaron desorientado a Shura. La amazona comino hasta estar a unos metros de él. Su cosmos, totalmente tranquilo, no demostraba amenazas ni intensiones de atacar, lo que provocaba en Shura más desconfianza aun.

-Que pretendes siguiéndome Shaina

-Respóndeme tu primero santo, ¿Por qué no les cuentas?-no contesto a su pregunto y ataco a la amazonas sin dudarlo, pero esta esquivaba todos los movimientos del español, no se defendía, pero tampoco mostraba indicios de querer atacar.

El español se percato de ello, y elevo su cosmos, amenazando con ella a la amazona de que esto no era un juego, pero esta ni se inmuto.

La furia de Shura segó todo raciocinio y lógica, dejando solo un orgullo dañado y una verdad descubierta. Uno, dos, tres, cien, daba lo mismo la cantidad de veces que escalibar saliera al ataque, Shaina los esquivaba todas y cada uno de ellas.

En un momento, las fuerzas del español declinaron, provocando que su ataque dejara vulnerable su espalda, la amazonas aprovecho ese lugar para en un rápido movimiento saltar sobre el español y posarse tras de él, cuando este intento girar, la chica tomo la mano izquierda del santo y la torció tras su espalda, mientras el otro brazo de la chica pasaba bajo el cuello del santo, deteniendo sus movimientos, el santo intento poner resistencia, pero de un solo golpe, dado por la amazonas con sus pies, el santo cayó de rodillas al suelo, imposibilitado de atacar.

-¿Porque no les cuentas Santo?-volvió a preguntar, deseaba una respuesta…no entendía

-No sé a qué te refieres-algo dentro de él le gritaba que sabia la verdad, que la amazonas estaba consciente de su condena, pero no quería creerse…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…al tum…

-¡CAYATE!…-grito…no quería escucharlo, no ese nombre, el nombre de su verdugo, el que lo había colocado en la lista de la muerte sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, el silencioso enviado a la oscuridad…el solo escuchar su nombre lo enfurecía...

-Solo dime el porqué-quería entender, comprender por qué esa actitud del santo más leal y seguro del santuario, pero Shura no contestaba, no se movía, parecía casi…un muerto.

-Soy un Santo Dorado…y nada cambiara eso…-silencio…y Shaina comprendió el verdadero sentido a sus palabras, a sus acciones… a su silencio…nadie podía contra el orgullo de un santo dorado, ellos que eran capaces de enfrentarse contra dioses, que poseen un honor intachable...ellos…santos dorados…hombres inquebrantables…santos…

El agarre cambio…la mano que antes se firmaba fuertemente el brazo del español a sus espaldas ahora era suave, casi como una tomada de manos; el brazo que antes apretaba el cuello, ahora lo abrazaba y la mano se metía entre sus cabellos...

Shura quiso llorar, sabía que era compasión la que había hecho cambiar de postura a la chica tras suyo…pero…¿Acaso sentir ese extraño agarre, esa extraña forma de sentir que alguien más sabe de tu castigo, no es en cierto modo reconfortante?...

_Compasión_

La amazonas no esperaba un gracias y un lagrima de parte de la persona que estaba a sus pies, tampoco una palabra de ayuda, solo silencio…y eso lo agradecía, y por qué no, admiraba…había descubierto que ese santo que se encontraba de rodillas delante de ella nunca más dejaría caer su cabeza frente a otra persona, que no sucumbiría ante nada ni nadie…que caería como lo que era…un santo dorado de la orden de la diosa Athena.

-Te ayudare…guardare este secreto…y te ayudare hasta el último momento-mientras decía esto, fue dejando el agarre de la forma más delicada que podía expresar una mujer que había pasado toda su vida entre entrenamiento y hombres de guerra…pero mujer al cabo.

Shura escucho todo, asombrándose a sí mismo de dejar que esa persona, que no tenía ningún vínculo con él, lo humillara de esa forma.

-Porque lo haces-solo una pregunta…y necesitaba una respuesta… solo una respuesta…

-Lastima…-sinceridad…eso debió haber tranquilizado a Shura, pero solo provoco una pena inexplicable-Es eso lo que querías escuchar…no es lo que yo quiero decir…-concluyo la chica para retirarse, como si nada del templo de Capricornio.

Shura la siguió con la mirada y entendió…la enfermera y Shaina…la ayuda que no tomo de su mejor amigo Aioros y la que acababa de obtener de la desconocida amazonas…sonrió por las ironías de la vida…y por qué no…las de la muerte también.


	4. Ah si, Ben mio

Se encamino hacia su cabaña, pero la verdad es que esa noche no quería dormir.

Cambio el rumbo de sus pasos hacia el norte, donde un pequeño lago se presentaba tranquilo y encantador, casi vivo…pero para ella solo sería un lago por esa noche.

Llego hasta sus orillas y lo contemplo por algunos minutos, después se saco sus zapatos de taco y encamino hasta las aguas, donde metió sus pies, estas, claras como siempre la recibieron por completo, ya no eran solo sus extremidades bajas las que se sumergían en aquel transparente líquido, sino casi todo su cuerpo.

Olvido su armadura, olvido su máscara, simplemente dejo que su cuerpo se uniera a las aguas, necesitaba paz, necesitaba tranquilidad… necesitaba pensar…

Desde la Orilla, su amiga, la esperaba sentada, solamente acompañada de sus zapatos y la luna.

La peli verde vio hacia el este y diviso a su compañera de armas, esperándola con la calma característica de ella.

Se quedo un poco más en ese lugar, para después con la misma paz con que entro, se retiraba de ellas hasta llegar al lugar donde su amiga miraba las estrellas. Era el silencio el dueño del lugar, permitiéndole solo a los grillos sonar, nada se decía, nada se comentaba, Marín esperaba y Shaina pensaba.

-¿Lo conseguiste Cierto?, las Respuestas que buscabas-pregunto la pelirroja, conocía la respuesta, pero necesitaba comenzar así para poder entender a la amazonas

-Sí, ya las tengo

-¿Y por qué no haces Nada?

-Porque no lo entiendo-fue la respuesta de la amazona, mientras se retiraba su máscara y la dejaba a un lado, descubriendo su rostro, no importando si habían hombres en esos alrededores, necesitaba pensar

-No fueron las respuestas que necesitabas ¿cierto?

-No…

-No sacas ninguna respuesta preguntándote algo que nunca fue tu decisión-comento la pelirroja a su amiga, nunca la había visto tan pensativa, tan concentrada, mucho menos así de sumisa-¿Qué pasa Shaina?

-Quiero comprender-contesto sin dejar de mirar la luna-quiero entender, el por qué de todo, pero solo obtengo nada

-Hay cosas que es mejor no entenderlas Shaina-se disponía a ponerse de pie y retirase cuando una pregunta de la amazonas le llamo la atención

-Si supieras cuando vas a morir y cómo, si supieras el lugar, momento y día, la hora y el porqué… ¿Qué harías Marín?-Si ni las aguas, que pueden ser tranquilas y serenas y en ocasiones bruscas y fuertes, como la personalidad del santo de Capricornio, le pudieron dar las respuestas, al menos necesitaba la opinión de su amiga

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Solo contesta

-No haría nada

-¿Nada?- ciertamente esa no era la respuesta que la cobra necesitaba, pero debía escuchar y así buscar la comprensión en aquellas palabras

-Sí, no haría nada, solo vivir al máximo mis días, que nadie me los arrebate, si tengo poco tiempo al menos que lo pueda disfrutar, ¿no lo crees?

_Soy un Santo Dorado…y nada cambiara eso_

-Comprendo-comento la amazona en un susurro, mientras su compañera regresaba a sus aposentos, volvió a mirar la luna y ella también tomo su decisión-Serás Shura hasta el último de tus días…eso lo quiero ver.

/…/

Sintió el viento en su rostro, extraño porque no recordaba haber dejado las ventanas abiertas, aunque para ser sincero, solo recodaba la discusión y combate con la amazonas y claro está sus palabras

_-Te ayudare…guardare este secreto…y te ayudare hasta el último momento_

_-Lastima…Es eso lo que querías escuchar…no es lo que yo quiero decir_

Odiaba en pensar que lo que más detesto, se volvió un hecho: estaba recibiendo lastima de otra persona por su condición de enfermo.

Paso las manos por su rostros, cansado de pensar, de planear, de buscar la forma de que su secreto permanezca como lo que es…un secreto.

Se levanto con pesadez, aun con la ropa del día anterior, la noche recién pasada fue demasiado fuerte como para tomarse el tiempo de darse un baño, ponerse el piyama, rezar y dormir, para nada, simplemente se adentro a su cuarto, cerró la puerta de un solo golpe y se tiro en la cama y de ahí a la mañana siguiente.

Miro con pesadez a la deslumbrante mañana, hoy no iría ha entrenar, tampoco hoy.

Descendió hasta el primer, fue hasta la cocina en busca de su bolso, donde traía las condenadas pastillas, esas que cada 12 horas le recordaban que se iba a morir de la forma más humillante que un santo podía parecer.

Cuando se adentro a la cocina, se fijo en la persona que ahí se encontraba, leyendo las instrucciones del embase donde se almacenaban los medicamentos.

-lárgate-eso fue todo, no hubo un buenos días de parte de Shura, no hubo un desayuno con jugos naturales de parte de la amazonas…

-acá dice que se debe tomar cada 12 horas con estricta supervisión… ¿lo estas asiendo?

-No es asunto tuyo-aclaro, mientras le quitaba de las manos el frasco, para posteriormente abrirlo y tomarse uno

-se supone que los medicamentos se deben tomar con algo en el estomago, te hará mal si lo tom…

-Yo decido lo que haga con mi vida-interrumpió el santo, no quería lastima, no quería enfermera, el solo podía con esto.

-Ellos hablan-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente al santo, si no fuera por esa mascara, el hispano hubiera jurado que traía una expresión de completa seriedad

-No me interesa-si le interesaba, pero no le permitiría a la italiana verlo débil y enfermizo

-Si te importa pero aparentas rechazo, solo intestas alejarte de ellos, pero solo los preocupas mas-dijo rápidamente la amazona, si esto era un duelo de Orgullos, la de la cobra no se iba a quedar atrás

-Entonces dime… ¿Qué comentan los demás?-la ironía no era lo de Shura, pero en la voz de la chica pudo notar reproche y soberbia, ambos, dos factores que no toleraba el español

-Algunos como Mu y Shaka, dicen que probablemente estas en un tiempo de reflexión, otros como Afrodita y Mascara que debes de tener algo entre manos-mientras lo decía de apoco su tono de voz cambiaba de hostil a suave, mientras Shura peleaba con su yo interno por no sucumbir a las lagrimas…ellos…sus amigos-Otros como Aldebarán y Aioria dicen que quizás estás enfermo, y que comes mal…otros como Milo y Kanon solo dicen estupideces…

-¿Qué dicen los demás?-dudo en preguntar, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta

-Saga, Aioros y Camus no comentan nada…pero sospechan de algo

-¿Qué sospechan?-miedo…temor…lastima…

-Que te han hecho algo, que quizás te pasa algo…Shura tu no deb…

-Ya te dije que hago lo que se me plazca con mi vida-volvió a gritar, ahora saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse a el gran salón-ahora déjame en paz, yo no necesito nada de ti

-Sabes perfectamente que esto no durara mucho, ¿Lo seguirás ocultando?

-hasta el último día si es necesario-aclaro

Ninguno de los dos se había percatada que dos personas escuchaban la conversación con mucho asombro: Camus y Aioros estaban en la entrada del templo, escucharon los gritos cuando ambos se disponían a ir a buscar al español por que aun no se presentaba a los entrenamientos.

Ambos había llegado a Capricornio cuando escucharon los gritos de Shura en los cuales Shura dejaba bien en claro que no quería nada de la amazona y este salía furioso de la cocina, mientras tras él, la amazona lo seguía, tratando a simple vista de convencerlo de algo que notoriamente el español se rehusaba a hacer…

-Shura escucha…

-¡te dije que te largaras, no necesito de ti, no dependo de ti, y tampoco quiero nada ti!-el grito fue único, sin respuesta, sin objeciones, en este duelo de soberbia, Shura se dio por ganador. La mirada de la amazona se desvió hacia la puerta, donde estaban ambos caballeros, Aioros con su rostro envuelto en sorpresa y Camus, como siempre, sereno y tranquilo.

Shura siguió la mirada de la peli verde, encontrándose también con sus compañeros. Shaina no soporto el momento, y se retiro de la casa, pasando por medio de los de Acuario y Sagitario, este último se movió para darle el espacio para retirarse, mientras Camus, permaneció en su puesto, mirando seriamente al español.

Tras la retirada, Shura puso una de sus manos en su cabeza, la discusión de la mañana ya causaba estragos en su cuerpo.

-No responderé preguntas-sentencio el español adentrándose a la cocina por un vaso de agua

-solo veíamos por ti-aclaro el griego, aun sin salir del asombro de ver esa discusión.

-Hoy tampoco iré a entrenar

-Hoy no te venimos a preguntar, te veníamos a llevar, llevas bastantes días sin asistir a los entrenamientos, así que no te preocupes, hoy vas a la fuerza-eran muchas palabras para venir del caballero de Acuario, pero Shura sabía perfectamente que su amigo hablaba enserio.

-Bajo en 15 Minutos-aclaro mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación

-Te doy 10 y ya perdiste 2-sentencio Camus.

Tras bañarse y vestirse, Shura descendió junto a sus dos compañeros, bajo la mirada de curiosidad de Aioros y la fría interrogante de Camus.

En los campos de entrenamiento, nadie hacia nada, no porque no quisieran, sino porque simplemente, ninguno tenía ánimos de hacer nada, siempre había uno que se quedaba sin entrenar por la falta de Shura, ya que el antiguo maestro Dhoko, había acompañado a su excelencia en un viaje.

Al ver llegar al español, más de uno se puso de pie con un asombro incomparable

-¿Pero miren a quien tenemos acá?, ¿Al parecer la cama se canso de Ti Shura?-se mofo el menor de los geminiano-Por lo menos hoy ninguno se quedara sin entrenar

-¿Qué te había pasado Shura?-pregunto Mu, al ver a su amigo tan cayado comento-si no quieres contarnos no te preocupes, sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

_Cuentas con nosotros_

-No me pasa Nada-fueron las palabras del español para posteriormente adentrarse en el coliseo y comenzar a calentar

-Al menos tiene ánimos de entrenar-comento Aioria-se ve igual

-¿Oye Toro?-Llamo Milo al de Tauro-¿Nos vas a ayudar?-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras señalaba al español. El brasileño se acerco a Shura y lo tomo por la espalda, alzándolo con facilidad del piso. El español se sorprendió, pero así como lo subieron, de la misma manera rápida lo bajaron

-Perdiste Gato, si bajo de peso-comento Aldebarán, lo que trajo una sonrisa en el rostro de Milo y un gesto de notorio enojo en el de Leo

-¡Te lo dije gato!

-¡Aldebarán le estas ayudando!, ¡eso no es justo!-se defendió el quinto santo

-No, Shura bajo de peso, al menos unos cuatro Kilos y quinientos gramos -aclaro pensativo el Toro, sorprendiendo a los presentes-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Eres increíble Alde-grito Afro, aplaudiendo –Lo que si no entiendo es, si Shura no estuvo haciendo nada este mes… ¿Por qué bajo de peso?

-Simple pez…El Amore-se burlo Mascara, sacando risas de algunos y sonrisas de otros, menos a tres personas

-Puede ser, Shurita enamorado, dinos amigo, ¿Quién es dueña de tu corazón y estomago?-pregunto el geminiano menor mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del español-ya cuenta, ¿Quién es?

-Debe ser alguien especial, como para que deje de comer y este así de ojeroso-comento pensativo el Aldebaran-¿Quién será?

-Muchachos, tenemos nueva misión… encontrar a la mujer que le roba el apetito a Shura-aclaro Kanon, recibiendo una afirmación de casi todos los presentes

-¿Van a entrenar o no?-pregunto el hispano que hasta ese momento, permanecía en el más absoluto silencio

-Si hasta lo tiene de mal genio… Cupido te dio fuerte cabrita-se burlaba Mascara, empujando al pelinegro hasta los campos de entrenamientos junto a los demás, dejando a 4 santos atrás

-¿Crees que sea por una mujer bicho?-pregunto Aioria

-Claro, aunque la opción de que sea por un hombre no me cabe en la cabeza-dijo fingiendo asco, aunque la risa no lo ayudaba mucho

-Camus tú crees…

-Mejor vamos a entrenar-interrumpió el francés las palabras de Aioros, pero no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo cuando Milo está presente.

-Hey, ustedes dos-deteniendo el caminar del francés y el arquero-se que ella existe, la he visto, se también donde se juntan y creo entender por qué Shura esta así, así que no sacan nada con ocultarlo mas.

Tanto Camus como Aioros se miraron, Camus intuía cual era el cometido de todo esto por parte de Milo, pero Aioros aun era joven en sus trampas.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella y Shura Milo?-pregunto inocentemente Aioros

-Por qué tú me lo acabas de afirmar arquero-sonrisa de victoria para Milo y autogolpe en la frente por parte del de Sagitario-ahora solo me queda saber quién es

-Yo que tu no me meto-sentencio Camus, mirando de reojo a su amigo

-Eso ya lo veremos-aclaro el de escorpión.

Los entrenamientos se dieron con la normalidad habitual en el santo recinto, pero la mente de Shura trabajaba a mil por hora, atento a todos, consciente de que lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos era el claro reflejo de que sus amigos estaban preocupados por el…no no eran sus amigos… eran su familia, y el los estaba alejando.

Recordó las palabras de la amazona

_Aparentas rechazo, solo intestas alejarte de ellos, pero solo los preocupas más_

Y las comprendió. Esquivo el golpe de Mascara con gran habilidad, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de su rapidez, pensó en lo enfermo que estaba y en cómo solo se notaba si él lo demostraba… otro golpe esquivado y el contraataque y fin de su entrenamiento, dando como ganador al español, este extendió su mano al italiano para ayudarlo a levantarse de las arenas.

-El mes fuera no te saco de estas ligas-se mofo el italiano, mientras sacudía sus ropas, pero vio como el español lo dejo con la palabras en la boca, al marcharse hace algunos minutos-¿y a este que bicho lo pico?

/…/

Marín dio una certera patada que rozo el brazo izquierdo de la cobra, pero la peli verde tomo a tiempo la pierna de su rival y giro su cuerpo, para después, proporcionar un golpe directo al pecho de la chica con su codo, con tal fuerza que pudo haber causado daño.

Ambas se separaron tras el golpe, dispuestas a seguir con el entrenamiento

-¿Hoy no estás de Humor cierto?-pregunto mientras lanzaba su ataque

-tampoco para preguntas-aclaro mientras se defendía, a la búsqueda de una oportunidad para acabar con la defensa de la del águila.

Todas las mujeres enmascaradas peleaban con sus mayores fuerzas, dignas de sus embestiduras de platas, sus ataques eran directos, sin preámbulos, donde solo los arboles de tierras amazónicas eran los testigos de su ferocidad.

Ninguna bajaba la guardia, cualquier golpe mal dado traería su derrota.

Pero algo llamo la atención de la Cobra, ocasionando la baja de su defensa y obvia derrota, algo que Marín busco con la mirada y encontró envestido de armadura dorada y porte gallardo en tierras amazónicas y eso significaba dos cosas: muerte segura o situación importante.

El santo dorado caminaba entre las mujeres que inevitablemente se detuvieron ante su llegada, lo conocían como para pensar que se trataba de un acoso o burla, por ello, ninguna se interpuso en su camino, pero al mismo tiempo, elevaron su cosmos para dejarle bien en claro, quienes eran las dueñas de esas tierras.

Detuvo su andar al llegar ante las amazonas de Águila y Cobra, guardando un silencio sepulcral, ambas, cada una con la mirada puesta en el santo, y este a su vez, mirando fijamente solo a una de ellas.

-Amazona Marín-llamo-necesito hablar algo de suma importancia con tu compañera de combates-todo dicho con la mirada clavada en Shaina, que tras su máscara un rostro serio le respondía la mirada.

-No podrán estar solos en estas tierras-Dicho esto, ella se aparto de ambos.

Ninguno hablaba, ninguno se movía, ambos con las miradas cargados de orgullo, dignos santos atenienses, ella, demostrando que ningún santo dorado la opacaría frente a sus compañeras ni frente a nadie, el dejando bien en claro lo decidido que estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy Shura de Capricornio…y siempre lo seré, de eso no te quede duda-aclaro…_entiende Shaina, por favor_

-¿Lo eres?

-Lo soy, y lo seré hasta el último de mis días-aclaro, sonriendo sutilmente, solo para que la amazona lo viera y comprendiera el verdadero sentido del mensaje…y resulto. La amazona que hasta ese momento se mantenía de brazos cruzados y en posición de completo ataque, ahora soltaba suavemente sus manos…lo entendió.

-Es bueno tener a un santo así en el santuario-comento mientras le daba la espalda y se retiraba a su aposento-suerte santo

-No necesito suerte…necesito…ayuda-un susurro, una palabra que la transporto el viento, solo para ella. Para cuando llegaron a los oídos de la amazona y se volteo a ver, Shura ya caminaba de regreso a su templo, con ese caminar que solo te dejaba una sola cosa en la cabeza.

Santo Dorado hasta la muerte…

`O-O´

Ok, se que esta vez me demore mas de lo normal, y en serio me disculpo por ello, pero no dejare a Shura solo en esto *pose de héroe*.

Gracias por sus palabras, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, se les agradece desde este corazón de pollito.

DANK!


	5. Solo una VOlto

Como cada mañana, se metió a la ducha, solo que hoy, si tenia ánimos de seguir con su vida.

Para poder despertar de su retardo mental, dio toda el agua helada, dejando asi que la reacción de esta con su piel le trajera un golpe de realidad a su vida.

Posteriormente se jabono entero, y al final lavo su cabello, masajeo bien su pelo, para cuando llego a la nuca detuvo el movimiento, y con la yema de sus dedos, recorrió toda su nuca, lugar donde estaba su enemigo mas intimo.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Dio de nuevo el agua fría, y mientras esta recorría su firme y fornido cuerpo, dejo que el Shampo que tenia en el cabello callera a través de su anatomía hasta llegar a la tina…

Y fue ahí donde lo vio…

Vio muchos de sus cabellos negros irse junto con el torrente de agua a través de sus pies y terminar en el tubo del desagüe de este.

Paso su mano por su cabellera y después la vio, y entendió que de apoco, perdia cabello. Una vez lo había escuchado, que algunos medicamentos y tratamientos eran tan fuertes que provocaban la caía del cabello en el enfermo.

¿Cómo tenia que tomar esto?, ¿Cómo un indicio de la inevitable muerte?, ¿Cómo la forma mas directa de recordar cada mañana que pronto iba a morir?.

Termino su baño en un pesar anímico.

Seco su cabello con una toalla, mientras ataba otra a su cintura, saliendo del baño se dirio directo a su habitación a vestirse… y la encontró.

Estaba apoyada en la ventana de la habitación, leyendo lo que el recordaba eran sus primeros exámenes y el desarrollo de estos con el pasar del tiempo.

-¿Acostumbras llegar y entrar a todos lados?-tomo su ropa que la tenia lista sobre la cama.

-Solo a los lugares donde sea necesario-ella no levanto la cabeza, siguió concentrada en la lectura de los papeles, al parecer, algo llamo fuertemente la atención de la Chica.

Shura se percato de ello y se acerco hasta la ventana

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Nada-sigo leyendo, a sabiendas que en su cabeza habían muchas dudas, preguntas pero decidió no hablar.

El español la vio concentrada en la lectura, por lo que decidió ir ha vestirse al cuerto de baño, cuando regreso, ya con la ropa puesta por completo, la encontró aun leyendo, en el mismo lugar, demasiado tiempo para algo tan simple.

-Que no entiendes-se puso al lado de ella y tomo los papeles, buscando lo que el creía cer la duda de la chica

-ya te dije que nada-le quito los documentos y salió de la habitación, en dirección a la cocina.

De atrás, Shura siguió el mismo camino, ya el ese lugar, el español comenzó a preparar el desayuno… para dos.

-¿Qué es el Fu… Fudecai…Fudecainosi…

-Fudocainositinel, es el medicamento que tomo para los dolores, además de ser un anti coagulante en caso de algún infarto cerebral-contesto el español mientras rompía los huevos que estaban ya en el fuego.

La amazonas siguió con la lectura, el español sabia que habían muchas preguntas en la cabeza de la chica, pero que pocas bajarían hasta la boca de la chica.

Sirvió dos tazas de café negro, coloco una sesta con pan y puso los huevos en el centro. Tomo asiento y comen a servirse, mientras la chica seguía leyendo.

-El café se enfriara-el chico le dio una mordida a su pan, mientras revolvía su café.

-No tomare desayuno-se quedo donde mismo, solo que ahora de brazos cruzados, miraba al hombre frente a ella… un muerto andante… uno muy distinto al Shura deprimido de hace algunos días atrás… este era el hombre que moriría en batalla sea cual sea la circunstancia…

-No está envenenado-contesto el español, sin levantar la mirada

-Lose, pero no me sacare la mascara frente a ti-corto la chica, el español, detuvo el camino del pan a su boca al escuchar la respuesta.

-Me voy a morir igual, ese detalle da lo mismo.

-A mi no me da lo mismo-la amazona se mantenía de pie y de brazos cruzados frente al ibérico, que al hallar que la chica tenia razón, y una voluntad férrea, se puso de pie y salió de la cocina, a los pocos segundos, volvió con lo que la chica conoció como su antiguo listos amarillo que ocupo cuando lo siguió a ese hospital y cayo inconsciente… aun se mantenía con la sangre de la hemorragia nasal que sufrió en esa ocasión el santo.

Shura tomo asiento en su puesto, y para sorpresa de la chica, vendo sus ojos con el lazo, y retomo su desayuno.

-¿Ahora comerás?-la chica tubo que admitirlo… llevarle la contra a Shura era peor que hacer reir al santo de Acuario, por lo que tubo que dar a torcer su brazo.

-No te acostumbres-se sentó frente a el, poniendo el café frente a ella y sirviéndose, dejando su mascara a un costado de la mesa.

Desayunaron en silencio, ella en ocasiones, lo veía como comía, como si en verdad estuviera viendo, se asusto en pensar que quizás si lo hacia, que quizás estaba viendo su rostro, y sinceramente, pelear contra uno de los santos mas fuertes de los 12, no era un desafío que quería tomar.

Para cuando se termino el desayuno, Shaina tomo los utensilios y antes de que Shura pudiera decir o hacer algo, ella ya los estaba lavando todos.

-Hoy llega el Patriarca, no se como te comportaras frente a el, pero es mejor que empieces a pensar como lo harás para los meses que vienes-el sonido del agua cayendo y como el sonido de las tasas y platos chocando entre ellos, llegaba a Shura con un toque de melancolía, aun con los ojos vendados, recordaba su entrenamiento en sus tierras, cuando su maestro, estando el enfermo…_Recuerdos…_-¿Has pensado algo?

-Muchas cosas-no mintió, en ese mes y días, su cabeza había pensado en muchas cosas, incluso, el suicidio, pero para un santo dorado, esa opción no existía en su vida.

-Con relación a el patriarca y lo que harás ahora-como si le hubiera leído la mente, la italiana se aventura a dejar en caro que habían otras prioridades para que la mente trabajara en planearlas-Yo tengo una idea… pero quizás no sea de tu agrado-el sonido de la loza ya no se escuchaba, por lo que dedujo que había terminado de lavar los trastos.

-¿Cuál es?

-En 5 meses mas, tendré que ir a Italia, a ver un tema relacionado con la misión que realice hace un tiempo, le puedo decir al santo padre que necesito de la ayuda de un santo dorado, pediré que me acompañes.

-El patriarca mandara a Mascara si es ir a esas tierras.

-Lo se, pero Cáncer en ese tiempo acompañara a una misión a Piscis, los escuche camino a acá, Afro tiene que ir a un pedido, de seguro, Cáncer lo acompañara, por lo que pedido que me asistas.

-Ya lo tenías pensado… ¿desde cuando?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que…

-¡Shura!, ¡Cabra!-Al momento que escucharon el llamado, Shura saco la venda de sus ojos para ir a ver quien llegaba, al mismo tiempo, la cobra tomaba su mascara y se la colocaba.

-Quédate acá-El español salió de la cocina hasta la sala, donde encontró a Milo y algunos otros santos en la entrada de su templo, mientras la cobra se quedo en ese lugar alerta-Hola Chicos

-Cabra, por fin despierto de temprano y bañado, definitivamente estas Enamorado-Milo no pudo contener ese comentario, sacando risas de mas de uno de sus compañeros-Olle, dado que hoy llegara el patriarca, con el resto nos juntaremos a la hora del almuerzo en su templo, Aioros y Saga fueron por el a la estación, al parecer, trae visitas con el.

-¿Cómo has amanecido hoy Shura?

-Bien Mu, gracias por preguntar, y no Milo, no estoy enamorado.

-como digas cabra-de atrás se escucho un estornudo, proveniente del grandote de la segunda casa-Salud Alde, ¿te resfriaste?

-Es solo alergia, soy alérgico a ciertos tónicos

-¿Tónicos, como cuales Tauro?

-No soy muchos Shaka, mas que nada los aerosoles, algunos detergentes y una que otra fragancia, por ese contenido aromático.

Shura pensó rápidamente, el único factor aeromántico que había en el decimo templo era la fragancia de la cobra… _Pirineos_…_Silvestre… el aroma de los montes de sus tierras_

-Vas a tener que cambiar de detergente Alde, no te vayas a enfermar.

-No hay problema Aioria, es solo momentánea, después se pasara solo.

Shura miraba a sus compañeros, ninguno se le paso la idea que tenia por la mente en ese momento… o al menos eso pensaban ellos.

-Ya, yo me voy a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo, aprovechando que Saga no esta, me escapare un ratito-Kanon estiro sus brazos y tomo el camino de salida por donde mismo entro.

-he, copia, espérame, yo también tengo que comprar algunas cosas

-Yo, igual

-Ya, ya apúrense, ¿alguien mas aparte del cangrejo y el pez me van a dar sombra?

-Yo también Voy, quiero ver algunas cosas-comento el de leo, acercándose al grupo.

-Yo tengo que reparar algunas Armaduras.

-Y tengo que ir a meditar

La mayoría de los santos emprendió el camino de regreso a sus templos, quedando en el decimo, solo Milo y Camus que conversaban un tema trivial, bueno mas bien el de escorpión hablaba, dado que el de acuario se limitaba a escuchar y contestar con monosílabas.

Shura necesitaba regresar a la cocina, tenia que sacar a la cobra de ahí como diera lugar ,no quería aumentar los rumores de falsos romances que siempre se creaban en el recinto, además, estaba al tanto que cierto escorpión estaba detrás de la amazonas en particular, una que estaba escondida justamente en su cocina.

-¿Y ustedes que harán?

-Camus de seguro va a ir a leer, yo, no tengo idea ¿Qué harás tu Cabra?

-Nada en especial… ¿Quieren entrenar Milo?-el aludido mostro su mejor sonrisa, para nadie era un secreto que el griego amaba los combates y los entrenamientos, eran algo que llevaba en la sangre.

-hecho Cabra, morderás el polvo.

-Eso lo veremos, adelántense, yo bajo en 5 minutos mas-Milo bajo a prisa hasta el coliseo, lugar de entrenamiento, mientras el francés, tenia la mirad clavada en la mano derecha del español.

-Ve Camus yo bajo en unos minutos mas.

-Claro…-camino unos pasos, para posteriormente detenerse y mirar al español por sobre el hombro-Dile que la ventana no es puerta… y devuélvele el lazo.

Sin más el francés descendió camino a la arena de combates, mientras Shura trataba de procesar las palabras de su amigo, al no entender, regreso a la cocina, donde la hayo completamente vacía, miro y encontró la ventana de esta abierta… se había ido…Camus…

Palideció… Camus había visto a la cobra en su casa… se llevo la mano a la frente, golpeándosela y encontrado sentido a las segundas palabras del francés, en su puño, aunque completamente apretado, pero visible si lo miras bien, el español llevaba aun el lazo de la cobra en su mano… Ahora si que tenia que hablar seriamente con su amigo.

/…/

Suspiro cansado, llevaba días subiendo y bajando todos los templos por culpa del castigo que le había dado su maestro…

Y es que este castigo era mucho.

El solo quería innovar, y todo resulto un caos.

El quiso hacer algo nuevo, un cuerno mas a la armadura de Tauro, Pececitos en la de Piscis, Angelitos en la de Virgo, unos par de rostros mas en la de Géminis, un león en la espalda del Quinto templo, un cangrejo en el pecho de la armadura de Cáncer y uno que otro escorpión en al del Octavo templo… y al final… nadie lo comprendió.

Antes que el patriarca se fuera, castigo al discípulo de Aries, tenia que ayudar a su maestro en la reparación de las armaduras, además, el, personalmente, sin ocupar ninguna técnica, solo cargándolas al igual que lo hizo con la de Libra en el combate que se desato en los mares de Poseidón.

Llevaba ya tres armaduras listas y aun le quedaban algunas mas antes de que el Santo dorado Shion llegara.

Se tomo unos segundos, sentándose a la entrada del templo de Acuario, refrescándose con ese aire frio que emitía este templo, además, sabia, que como hoy llegaría su santidad, todos estaban preparando la llegaba mas que estar en sus templos.

-¿Cansado?-la persona que preguntaba se sentó junto al pequeño pelirrojo

-Mucho, juro que nunca mas me las doy de Leonardo na Ninci

-Es Leonardo Da Vinci, y admítelo… esta vez fue mucho.

-Ya lo se...

-Pero puedo hacer que este castigo sea menor

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendo de esas palabras, pero si había la forma de bajarle el castigo, lo intentaría

-Si tu me haces un favor, le diré al patriarca Shion que te baje el castigo

-¡SI! , dígame que necesita y lo hare

-Necesito que me digas que hacen Shaina y Shura-Kiki no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo pedido, no por las personas, dado que los caballeros de oro siempre eran el centro de atención de muchas personas en el santuario, pero que fuera "Esta" persona, cambiaba todo

-Pero…

-Nadie lo sabrá… doy mi palabra-y Kiki respiro tranquilo, si esta persona daba su palabra, era por que esto no era para nada malo y estaría bajo su resguardo…

/…/

Catorce puestos… quince personas…

-Bueno santos, espero que mientras la señorita Hilda se encuentra en Grecia, sea tratada como la mismísima Diosa Athena

-Así será –contestaron al unisonó todos los dorados.

-Mientras la señorita Saory esta con su padre divino en el Olimpo, La señorita Hilda estará un tiempo en el recinto, será nuestra invitada, se quedara aquí, en este templo, así, será custodiada por los doce templos que están antes de este, el tempo de la diosa Griega, espero señorita Hilda, que el tiempo que este acá, sea grato para usted.

-Espero lo mismo, su santidad, además, será una experiencia muy interesante-la nórdica se encontraba a la derecha de el gran representante de los dioses en la tierra, dejando a Kanon sin asiento, dado que había uno para cada Guardián de un templo, y Géminis, al tener dos, se dejo solo a uno en pie.

Después de la presentación de la visita, y que el Patriarca contara todos los detalles de su viajes, los santos pudieron retirarse de la habitación del patriarca, fue en la salida de este, que Shura intercepto a Camus

-Camus, necesito hablar contigo

-Dime

-Es sobre lo que viste en mi templo… hoy en la…

-Shura-interrumpió al español-no necesito explicaciones, pero solo ten cuidado

-No es lo que te imaginas

-Lo se, solo trata que los demás no piensen eso…

El español quiso seguir con las explicaciones, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se le presento, recordó que ese dia no se había tomado el medicamento de la mañana, por lo que se fue hasta su templo a buscar la dosis diaria… y la encontró ahí…

Estaba ella, sentada en uno de los sofás, con una bolsa de papel en sus manos.

-Es mejor que no vengas aca-comento el español, mientras buscaba en la cocina el frasco con medicamentos-Camus te vio hoy en la mañana, el no dirá nada, pero no quiero que las cosas se malinterpreten

-Toma-le extendió la bolsa, el español, confundido, la tomo y abrió, encontrándose con un rosario católico, con la cruz al final de este-me dijeron que en tu país, la mayoría son católicos.

-Gracias…-_Olor a Pirineos_

-Además, si te fijas, en la cruz puedes guardan los medicamentos, tiene un compartimiento-el ibérico verifico que la cruz del rosario era un compartimiento, donde, perfectamente cabían las dosis diarias de medicamentos que tenia que tomar.

Sin mas, la amazona se retiro del decimo templo, dejando s Shura un poco confundido…su vida, como las ramas e un árbol, se había encontrado con otras ramas, que se enlazaban con las de el en la forma mas extraña que conocía…

Desde la ventana, un par de ojos los miraba con atención…

-Así que el Señor Shura se ve con Shaina…-Kiki había comenzado su pedido con valiosa información

`O-O´

Nota: Fudocainositinel no es un medicamento, no quise poner el nombre de los que un paciente toma para esta enfermedad, dado que no soy quien para estar difundiendo el nombre de estos.

Ahora mi comentario…

Perdunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Me demore mas de lo normal con este capitulo, se que las escusas sobran, pero lo importante es que no dejare a Shura solo en esto por nada del mundo, es mas, reafirmo mi tesis de que en el mundo del FanWork deberían haber mas trabajos donde se trabajen (valga la redundancia) mas a estos personajes, como Shura, Aldebarán, el mismo Kiki, o quizás los Nórdicos, que aunque no pertenecieron en si a la saga de Saint Seiya, si son personajes muy interesantes.

Chicas, si alguna me quiere hacer algo por matar a Shura de esta manera, les aseguro que… esto no se lo esperan O.O… shuris shuris shuris… I am Sorry.

Ahora si me largo, tengo una misa que preparar y a un santo que preparar…

DANK!


	6. Der Engel

Tras el incidente con la amazona y que su compañero, en el que Camus de acuario estuviera pensando en una relación ficticia, Shura decidió que lo mas conveniente seria que la italiana lo ayudara de forma muy externa y fuera de todo conocimiento de terceros.

Le envío una nota con uno de los aprendices del santuario hasta sus manos, coordinando una junta entre ellos.

Se encontraron en aquel lago, donde el de la península le dejo bien en claro que no podrían seguir viéndose como antes, que agradecía su ayuda, y que por sobre todo, le pedia como ya secreto de amigos, que no comentara a nadie sobre su condena a muerte, pero la peli verde no dijo nada, solo afirmo con la cabeza a cada petición que el español le indicaba, demasiado sumisa, demasiado cayada, demasiado mujer para una guerrera como Shaina…

Shura quizo preguntar que pasaba, que no eran la chica que se enfrento con garras y coraje en el combate de Asgar… que le habia exigido el saber que pasaba, desatando un combate en el mismísimo templo de Capricornio, pero el ver esa mascara que cubria su rostro, le demostraba que entre lo que ella pensara y entre su deber, habia una barrera bien marcada, una que Shaina nunca pasaría… y el español vio admiración en una chica que no tenia nada que perder, pero aun asi, era capas de esto por ayudar a un compañero de combate….

El español prosiguió con su vida como si esta estuviera tomando el rumbo de siempre, cumpliendo los pedidos otorgados, realizando las vigilancias que se le pidieran y restringiéndose a solo ser testigo en la vida de los demás, mientras, en su pecho, colgaba el objeto que dia a dia le recordaba que esos medicamentos eran el único motivo por el cual, el, dia con dia caminaba con ayuda de sus propios pies, seguía con vida… una patética y aburrida vida.

Solicito el permiso que correspondía para viajar a la visita mensual al medico… la tercera visita, el segundo mes del tratamiento… la continua visita a su ejecutor anónimo.

Realizo los exámenes de siempre, con los resultados como siempre a las horas de ejecutados… nada cambiaba desde el primer dia que llego a ese lugar.

-Crece al nivel que lo predecíamos…

-…-no respondió, ya lo habia intentado de muchas formar de convencerlo que la operación era la única salida que le tenia, pero se negaba a ser un minusválido convaleciente que portaba su armadura por mera lastima…

Nuevos medicamentos, nuevas indicaciones…

-Procura tomarlas siempre con abundante liquido, son mas fuertes, y si tu esófago y estomago no están lo suficientemente frescos, podría producirte irritaciones y hasta llagas.

-Comprendo….-la música era siempre la misma, ese cántate italiano ciego que cantaba hermosas melodías y que además, podía ser productor…-Andrea Bocelli

-¿He?, a, si, es mi cantante favorito, ¿ya te habia dicho que es ciego y aun asi realiza grandes trabajos?

-Si, me lo ha dicho unas tres veces ya…

-y eso aun no te convence…

-Discúlpeme doctor, pero ya sabe mi respuesta y no la cambiare, ni aunque usted o Shaina me traten de convencer de lo contrario.

-¿Shaina?, ¿así que alguien mas ya lo sabe?.

Shura habia hablado sin pensar, extraño en un hombre que cada palabra de su boca habia sido fina y exactamente escogida para decirse.

-Si…ella lo sabe

-¿y quien es?, claro si me lo puedes contar

-es una Amazonas de plata del santuario, compañera de armas y…

-¿y…? ¿Novia?

-No…-cayo, y no por que estuviera avergonzado de lo que el medico le preguntaba, sino, por que tras la chica peliverde habia una verdad que Shura habia admitido con vergüenza y por que no…miedo- es la que me ayudara hasta el ultimo momento.

-¿Ella acepto tu decisión?

-No, pero aun asi me ayudara los próximos meses…

El medico decidió no seguir preguntando mas, habia notado, por unos segundos, que la incomodidad se apoderaba del paciente, que aceptar que ahora dependa de otra persona se habia vuelto casi su propia ofensa.

-Bueno, aquí esta la receta medica, retira los medicamentos y comienza con ellos a contar de mañana mismo.

-Perfecto, no vemos en un mes mas doctor-se puso de pie y extendió su mano a modo de despedida, solo tendría que repetir este protocolo solo 4 veces mas en los próximos 4 meses.

-Nos vemos en un mes mas Shura-tomo la mano y la noto mas fría… ya las defensas de su cuerpo comenzaban a decaer, quizás Shura aun no lo notaba, pero su cuerpo, de apoco, comenzaba a empañarse del negro de la muerte.

Salio del establecimiento publico, buscando un local en especial, una tienda de música, quería comprar un CD del artista ciego, quizas escuchar un poco de el lo acostumbre a esas tensas y extrañas visitas al medico.

Encontró la tienda y compro el disco, la vendedora le habia dicho que se trataba de uno de los mas famosos del artista, donde, tras su música, expresaba toda la vida de su alma, cosa que dejo a Shura con ganas de escucharlo, y buscar en sus melodías, la formula para no pensar mas en su maldito tumor.

De camino al santuario, sintio como con cada paso que daba, mil preguntas y situaciones, se formulaban en su mente, situaciones que no entendía, que no podía mas, y por mucho que se lo negara, por mucho que su orgullo de santo dorado se lo prohibiera, necesitaba que alguien en este momento lo mirada, no con pena, no con lastima, sino con verdadera entrega y le dijera que todo saldría bien, que todo tendría solución… necesitaba de un mentiroso que le hiciera creer que tendría una vida que valdría la pena…

-¿Estas Bien santo de Capricornio?

No supo en que momento sus pasos lo llevaron hasta ese lago, donde noches atrás le habia pedido a Shaina dejar todo atrás, que ya no la necesitaba mas…y ahora, a orillas de ese lugar, la nordica representante de Odín, lo miraba a la espera de una respuesta.

-Buenas tardes señorita Hilda

-¿Qué sucede Santo?

-Nada, no se preocupe, solo pensaba, con su permiso, la dejare para que disfrute de su paseo…

-No te vayas, aunque no lo creas, me pierdo en estos lugares, asi que necesitare de un guía… pero no de un mentiroso, por que se que algo ocultas, tus ojos te delatan

-¿Mis ojos?

La chica se quito el calsado y se sento a la orilla, mientras sumergía sus pies en el agua

-Así es, por que en tus ojos, ahí escrita una pena, ellos dicen que quieren decir que estas mal, pero tu boca no pronuncia nada, te lo callas, pero sabes… no sirve cargar una piedra solo, por que siempre hay alguien que te puede ayudar con ella.

-Con el respeto que usted se merece, no existe tal pena, o piedra, como usted lo llama.

-Si tu lo dices…-siguio moviendo sus pies en el agua, mientras el de atrás, la miraba con determinación…

¿Qué tenían las mujeres que siempre descubrían en el lo que los demás no?

/…/

-y asi paso, el estaba ablando con Shaina, no se que le decía, pero se ven muy seguido, aunque hacia unos días, después que se juntaron en el lago, no se han vuelto a ver, quizas se pelearon… ¿Qué piensa de esto?

El pequeño se comia su manzana mientras le relataba a la otra persona de todo lo que habia conseguido mientras espiaba al santo de Capricornio…

-Quizas Shaina sabe algo de Shura…

-Yo pensé que empezaban a salir, lastima-le dio otra mordida a su manzana, mientras su cabello rojo se movia al compas del viento-yo que pensé que el señor Shura ya era novio de Shaina, asi, le podria quitar lo amargada y enojona que es…

-¿Sabes que si tu maestro te escucha hablar asi de una guerrera del nivel de ella, te mantendrá reparando armaduras hasta que se te ampollen los dedos Kiki?

El pequeño se llego a atorar cuando escucho esas palabras, se habia sentido tan en confianza que las habia dicho sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-¿Supongo que Usted no le dirá a mi maestro verdad?

-No, pero tu no las vuelvas a repetir, y sobre el castigo que te dio tu maestro y el patriarca, ya hable con este ultimo y accedió a levantarte el castigo

-¡Gracias!... se lo agradezco mucho señ…

-Pero con la condición de que sigas mirando a Shura y Shaina desde cerca, sin que se lo menciones ni que te vean, y después me lo diras… ¿Ok Kiki?

-Si señor Aioros… se lo prometo

/…/

Estaba escuchando las indicaciones sobre los nuevos turnos nocturnos de rondas, por lo que decía el patriarca, le tocaba estas dos semanas ser el vigilante del santuario por el ala este del recinto.

Movio con cuidado su vista, pasando por el rostro de todos sus compañeros, mientras los dedos de la mano izquierda acariciaban la cruz que pendía de su rosario… la cruz cargaba su mas grande secreto…

-¿Disculpe señor puedo entrar?-uno de los aprendices, había entrado a la sala, solicitando el permiso correspondiente.

-Pasa Atalíus, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Traigo un mensaje para el señor Shura de Capricornio.

El mencionado se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el mensajero, tomando entre sus manos el mensaje.

-¿Quién te envía niño?

-Me dio la indicación de entregárselo y no contestar nada mas señor, con su permiso.

El menor realizo una reverencia y salió de la sala, mientras el mencionado leía la nota y posteriormente la lanzaba a la basura, para retomar su puesto y continuar la reunión.

Terminada la pequeña junta y dada las nuevas indicaciones, cada santo retomo sus caminos a sus templos, preparándose para las nuevas semanas, pero en la sala patriarcal, Death Mask no quería partir, retrasando su salida, y de paso la de Afrodita.

-Por enésima vez cangrejo, ya vámonos, mis rosas no se riegan solas.

-Espérate un poco pez, necesito que me ayudes en algo

-¿y que diablos quieres?, y ni se te ocurra pedirme cosas retorcidas, que mucho tengo con ese rumorcito de que soy raro.

-Sobre el rumor… es verdad eres raro

-¡Death yo no soy rar…

-Y sobre lo que necesito, no es nada extraño, solo necesito que vigiles que nadie venga mientras busco algo…

El sueco miro de reojo a su compañero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, algo tramaba el italiano, y conociéndolo, de seguro era algo interesante, no todos los días el de Cáncer le pedia un favor a su compañero y amigo.

-Esta bien, yo te cubro las espaldas.

El ultimo guardián dorado se quedo de pie en la entrada de la sala, mirando que nadie viniera, mientras el italiano se acercaba a un sesto de basura y se ponía a buscar en el algo al parecer importante.

-Diablos Death, si tenias hambre me lo hubieras dicho, te hubiera dado algo de comer, no es para que te metas a los basureros por comida.

-¡Cállate pescado de alberca!, al menos ya encontré lo que buscaba.

Con una cascara de plátanos aun en la cabeza, Death le mostro un pequeño papel arrugado que habia sacado desde el cesto.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Es el mensaje que le llego a Shura a la hora de la reunión.

-Ahora si estas oficialmente loco, ¿te metiste de cabezas a un sesto de basura solo por un mensaje?

-No, me meti por un mensaje enviado por una mujer para Shura…

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Cómo que de una mujer?, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Por que ningun hombre escribiría asi, y lo doblaría de esta forma-le mostro los finos y bien doblados del papel, además de una extraña fragancia silvestre que este tenia-siente el aroma… pinos e hiervas…

-yo solo siento el olor a basura… y plátanos-le dijo haciendo una mueca de asco y sacaba la cascara de platano de su cabeza-pero lee, ¿Qué dice?

Death desdoblo el papel, encontrándose que el escrito estaba en Italiano, idioma natal del de Cáncer, y eso redujo notablemente el espectro de posibles candidatas a ser la autora de dicha nota…

-No puede ser… -los ojos de Death estaban completamente abiertos leyendo

-¿Qué dice mascara?

-Leelo por ti mismo pez – le extendió el papel, pero el otro se rehusó a tomarlo

-Leelo tu, esta en italiano, además, estaba en la basura, ni loco lo tomo, que asco.

-Ok, y después preguntas por que te dicen raro, bueno, aquí dice, "nos vemos a las 12 en el lago de la ultima vez, necesito comentarte algo"…

-Oh, dioses…. ¡la cabra tiene una cita en pleno santuario y a media noche en un lago!, ¡que romántico!-Afrodita había gritado de la emoción, pero fue cayado inmediatamente por su compañero, que le había pasado el brazo por los hombros, para casi poderlo ahogar.

-¡Cállate o quieres que medio santuario, incluido la cabra y la chica lo sepan!

-Pero Maski, esto es notición de primera, ahora queda averiguar con quien se junta y listo.

-Eso es fácil…-la sonrisa de Death causo un escalofrió en su compañero, quien sabe como sacaría esa información

/…/

Realizaba los ejercicios que su maestro le había solicitado, de cabezas, y solo con las piernas pendientes de un árbol, Atalíus realizaba las flexiones, Tocando con sus codos sus rodillas.

No supo como entre una flexión y la otra, aparecieron dos santos dorados, con esas doradas armaduras que hicieron que el resplandor del sol revotara en sus vestimentas y esta destellara, molestándole la vista y asiendo que perdiera la concentración, cayendo de golpe al piso.

-¿Y este es discípulo de Saga?, ¡ja!, es peor que los de Bronce.

El chico se sobaba la cabeza mientras escuchaba las burlas del mas moreno de los dos dorados que estaban frente a el.

-¿Oye enano estas bien?-pregunto Afrodita inclinándose pero sin ayudar al menor

-Si señor, ¿en que los puedo ayudar?, mi maestro ya viene, fue a buscar algo y regresa

-Si necesitáramos a Saga, simplemente voy a su templo que esta junto al mio enano.

-¡Death!, ¡no lo trates así, si sigues de esa forma, no sabremos nada!

-Bueno, escúchame enano, quiero saber quien te dio esta nota para el caballero Shura de Capricornio.

Death había extendido el papel hacia la vista del pequeño, que aun se encontraba sentado en el piso.

El chico vio el objeto y con las palabras del santo dorado, recordó el pedido que le habían solicitado ese dia, pero también las palabras de quien se lo habia dado.

-Lo siento señor, pero me pidieron solo se lo entregara al señor Shura, y que no contestara ninguna otra pregunta mas, que era algo privado.

-¡Pues me lo dirás ahora o te mando a hacerle una visita exprés a tu abuelita!-el de Cancer esta listo para ocupar su ataque de Ondas Infernales en el menor, cuando su puño fue detenido por alguien mas.

-Tu que lo mandas al Yomotzu, y yo te mando a una dimensión sin regreso.

Saga se veía solemne defendiendo al menor, y es que aceptar un alumno ya era un dolor de cabeza, explicarle al patriarca que este habia muerto por algo que el nunca supo, iba a ser mucho peor.

-Sagui, te tengo que contar algo, y entenderás por que Death esta asi-Afrodita se metió entre los dos, y explicándole de manera rápida y muy detallada a Saga, de por que necesitaban saber eso.

-¿Saben que se están metiendo en la vida privada de Shura y que si el se entera los va a cortar en pedacitos?

-Oye, no es de chismosos, solo nos estamos preocupando de un compañero, además….-dándole algunos codazos en las costillas al geminiano, cortesía de el de Piscis-¿acaso no te gustaría saber quien es la culpable de que Shura este asi de Ido?, vamos, es solo un poquito, yo se que tu quieres saber también, lo veo en tu mirada, si Saga, tu también quieres saber…

Como si tratara de hipnotizarlo, Saga vio todo lo que intentaba Afrodita por conversarlo, y aunque no era lo suyo el meterse en las vidas del resto de sus compañeros, saber quien era la que lo tenia asi, era algo que no todos los días se podía dar, menos en una vida tan aburrida como la del santuario.

-Esta bien, pero yo le preguntare al chico, ustedes se quedan atrás y cayados-se volteo y miro al pequeño, le extendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y preguntarle-Atalíus, esto es importante, ¿Quién te dio ese mensaje para Shura?

-Como le dije a sus compañeros maestro, no se lo puedo decir-de algo tenia que sentirse orgulloso Saga, y es que su alumno era fiel a sus promesas, por lo que tubo que recurrir a una táctica no muy honesta pero útil.

-Atalíus, necesitamos saber, por que al parecer, esa persona le tendera una trampa a nuestro Compañero, y si no llegamos a tiempo, quizás perdamos a un santo dorado, y tu no quieres eso para el santuario ni para la diosa Athena, ¿cierto?.

El discípulo lo pensó unos momentos, y entendió que su maestro tenia razón, no quería ser el causante de la muerte de uno de los mas leales y respetados Santos dorados…

-Esta bien maestro, me mando una amazonas de plata, no la habia visto antes, dado que yo no llevo mucho aca, pero era de cabellos verdes, mas menos como melena un poco mas debajo de los hombros, y muy seria, por su voz, al parecer su armadura tenia relación con la serpiente… ¿la conoce señor?

Tanto Saga como Afrodita y Death Mask se habían quedado con la sorpresa en la cara…solo podía ser una sola chica con esas características…

/…/

En un par de horas seria media noche, y por la nota que le habia mandado Shaina, algo importante tenían que tratar, además, el quería hablar con ella, y aunque este era un tema repetido entre ellos, le diría de seguir con esto, y aunque se generaran rumores, necesitaba de ella hasta el ultimo momento….

No se dio cuenta hasta cuando giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la salida cuando lo vio de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

-Buenas Noches Aioros, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Que me digas que diablos esta pasando aquí, contigo.

La actitud desafiante en Aioros, solo le indico a Shura que esto era un momento importante para el arquero, que de seguro, sentía que su amistad no era respetada, y en cierto modo, eso era un verdad que el hispano sabia que pasaba.

-No te entiendo Aioros, acá no esta pasando nada, menos conmigo.

-¿Así?, explícame por que de la noche a la mañana comenzaste a beber tanta leche, por que cargas y sujetas con tanta devoción esa cruz, por que visitas ese hospital mensualmente… por que Shaina viene hasta acá con tanta frecuencia… ¿Qué escondes Shura?.

El mencionado se sintió intimidado, Aioros estaba metiéndose mucho en su vida, y eso no le gustaba por un simple motivo, si el arquero y amigo se enteraba de su condición, se sentiría obligado a cuidar de el, o en el peor de los casos, contarle hasta la mismísima diosa Athena de su condición solo para que este aceptara operarse para salvarse.

-Primero que todo, no deberías estarme siguiendo y mucho menos estar tan al pendiente de lo que hago, no tienes por que hacer eso.

-Somos amigos, ¿te parece poco acaso?

-Pero eso no te autoriza a estarme vigilando todo el dia

-Si sales con la amazonas no me molesta, por mi incluso seria algo genial, pero eso no justifica esa actitud que traes desde hace un tiempo.

-No se de que hablas…-_no te des cuenta Aioros, tu no, no mi amigo…_

-Hablo de esa actitud de resignación que has tomado, esa decaides que tienes, tu semblante que dia con dia se vuelve mas pálido, incluso, podría decir que ya ni comes bien… ¿Qué pasa Amigo?, ¿Estas enfermo?, ¿Sucede algo malo?

_Me estoy muriendo, cada dia muero mas, cada dia me vuelvo un cadáver amigo y eso me da miedo… me estoy muriendo en vida Aioros…_

-No pasa nada, y si pasara, no tengo por que andar dando explicaciones, ¿o acaso debo?-_se que si te cuento quizás llores, quizas les cuentes al resto…_

-Shura, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi Yo puedo…

-¿Tu puedes que?, ¿ayudarme?, créeme Aioros que si tuviera algo, no te pediría ayuda, eso no lo haría…-_no te diré, les dirás, y todo será lastima para mi así que…_

-Pero lo veo, estas extraño, a lo mejor no puedo hacer mucho, pero si buscamos mas ayuda quizas te puedan ayudar, pero para eso tienes que decirnos que pasa.

-Ya te dije que nada, entiéndelo de una vez, además, no quiero hablar esto contigo-_La única forma de que esto no tome el curso que no quiero, de que mi secreto se quede asi, como un enigma… lo siento Aioros, perdóname por esto…_

-Shura, si es por lo de aquella vez, yo ya lo olvide, estabas bajo las ordenes del patriarca, asi que si es por eso ya lo…

-¡CAYATE AIOROS!, ¡NO TENGO NADA!, ¡TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO SOBRE MI!, ¡DEJA DE FINGIR SER MI AMIGO CUANDO EN VERDAD SIEMPRE ME HAS ODIADO!, ¡TU Y YO NO SOMOS AMIGOS!-_tengo que hacerlo asi, para que cuando muera, no sufran con mi partida, ódienme hasta ese dia, asi no será tan difícil, ódienme, y yo me encargare de que ese odio no desaparezca hasta mi ultimo dia… ódiame… ódienme…_

El santo se Sagitario cayo con las palabras de su compañero, quería creer que no tenia sentido, que quizás Shura lo hacia para alejarlo de el, de su secreto, de eso que hacia que dia con dia el Shura que el conocía se fuera apagando como una vela, pero el semblante decidido, molesto y serio al mismo tiempo del hispano, le dio la dolorosa punzada de que no estaba actuando ni fingiendo… Shura de Capricornio no lo consideraba su amigo.

-Shura… por favor…

-Ya te dije lo que pienso, así que déjame en paz de una vez por todas…-tomo su capa y se encamino hacia el lago donde tenia una junta importante, dejando atrás a un Aioros asombrado, dolido… y desde ahora… enojado….

/…/

Llevaban hay unos veinte minutos, mismo tiempo que la chica llevaba a la odilla de la laguna, a la espera de que el santo de Capricornio llegara.

Tenia esa sospecha desde hacia días, y su instinto de amazonas y por sobre todo de mujer, le decía que estaba siendo vigilada o al menos seguida por alguien, y si eso era verdad, Shura también habría sido observado y eso podria ser muy incomodo para el hispano si esa persona hubiera descubierto la enfermedad de Shura.

Los otros tres santos ya estaban algo impacientes, y aun que aun no era la hora, el ver a la chica esperando como una oveja sumisa, siendo que era conocida en todo el santuario por su carácter fuerte, era algo que no se dejaba de lado por nada.

-_¿Creen que Shuris la deje plantada?-_pregunto el ultimo guardián mediante cosmos, para que la otra chica no los escuchara, y para suerte de los tres, ni siquiera sintió su fuerza espiritual, al parecer estaba tan sumida en la espera que no notaba nada.

-_Shura no es de ese tipo de personas, es puntual –_Contesto Saga desde otra copa de un árbol.

-_Como sea, se me están acalambrando las piernas y ni te digo de mi trasero así que si la cabra no llega rápido, yo me largo._

_-Tu eras el mas entusiasmado en esto Cangrejo, asi que te vas a quedar si o si-_Le contesto el sueco a su amigo, por sus palabras.

No tardaron ni unos minutos mas cuando vieron llegar al santo de capricornio con su armadura dorada, bajo el resplandor de la luna, caminar en dirección a la chica, con su semblante decidido… ahora recibirían muchas respuestas.

La chica cuando noto su presencia, decidió comenzar a explicar el por que de su llamado, no quería incomodar al de Capricornio, ni menos correr el riesgo que aquella persona que la seguía los viera, por lo que necesitaba ser directa y no representar ninguna sensación ni mucho menos sentimiento alguno.

-Shura tengo algo importante que…-pero no pudo seguir hablando, el fuerte abrazo del hispano la dejo sin palabra alguna, mientras ella no quería demostrar nada, el venia y rompiendo todo esquema de su personalidad, le dio un abrazo inesperado, un gesto que la dejo sin palabras, no sabia como actuar, si como amazona e imponer una distancia y respeto, o como una mujer, que solo podria corresponder un gesto asi, pero las palabras de Shura, le dieron la respuesta.

-Hasta que llegue ese dia, no me dejes solo, por que el resto lo hara, me encargare que mi partida sea lo menos dolorosa, desde hoy, tu acompáñame, por que ellos me dejaran…

-Shura…

-Hoy fue Aioros, mañana quizás otro… pero tu no me dejes… ayúdame con mi piedra.

Los chico en los arboles, escondidos, no podían escuchar nada, pero la escena les dejaba mas que claro lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, mientras Shaina, simplemente correspondió el abrazo del español, en una situación asi, quizas la persona lloraría, pero no lo haría el, Shura de Capricornio, por muy enfermo o condenado a muerte, no lo haría, el seguiría fiel a sus principios y a sus propias leyes, por lo que la amazonas no esperaba lagrimas… no las veria nunca en el…

-No te dejare… lo juro…

Para sus adentros, Shura quizo llorar y darle las gracias, pero no pudo, esas lagrimas se agolpearon en su garganta, y no quisieron salir… solo dejo que el aroma a sus tierras libres, a las cumbres de los Pirineos y los valles, donde las aves volaban libres disfrutando del aire en medio de sus plumas, sintiendo la libertad, la vida en su máximo esplendor, todo eso, que le recordaba esa fragancia, le dejaran en claro que estarían con el, que esa piedra no la cargaría solo.

No hoy…

No mañana…

Nunca lo dejaría solo…

_Por esta vez, no me dejes solo…_.

`O-O´

Notas:

Dedicado a ¿?, y a Minelava, ambas, grandes amigas y que siguen leyendo esta locura… gracias amigas.

Y aprovecho de decir esto, alguien por ahí me dijo que si yo preparaba el funeral de Shura, esa persona prepararía el mio, pues bien…

Comiencen a buscar la mejor ropa negra que tengan, los mas largos pañuelos, y por sobre todo, su mejor puesto….

Después de esto, no hay mas nada que decir… xDD

DANK!


End file.
